Pokémon : Reign of Chaos
by Gearshifter09
Summary: Chance and Quess, the recently named Pokemon champions of the Hoen and Kanto regions, have come to Unova in hopes of conquering it's Pokemon league. However, Team Chaos, a dark and sketchy organization creates chaos and plans to awaken an Ancient Evil. Can Chance and Quess, with their arsenal of Aura and Pokemon, destroy this threat? or will Chaos Reign supreme?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

History, is written by the victors. Their song is sung, their stories told and their word becomes law...as for the losers? Their song is never sung. The book, never read. The epitaph of our own inadequacies. This is all the law of War.

Through war, tore entire civilizations asunder. Their songs, forgotten. Their stories, never told to, or by, anyone...and all for the benefit of someone else. To cover up a lie, strike a deal, or to simply kill them all...it makes not difference nor is it intended to. Battles are fought for many reasons, but it all ends just the same with one side conquering another, no matter where it is held. In the deserts, mountains or even foreign city streets it doesn't matter. It has never mattered...until now. Our society, our civilization, our race. Has long since fought against itself, both literally and figuratively. Many casualties have surfaced. Allies, enemies, civilians, the body count keeps rising. Our nations and their people wage war against each other, not caring who or what is in the way of their selfish conquest...however, the biggest shock of it all, war is not a human creation...it is the by product of our creators. The original beings...

You may believe me to be talking about our dear creator Arceus and his plethora of Legendary followers...however. I am not. Legends tell of one single being, Arceus, creating everything and everyone directly and inadvertently...however, this is one of the byproducts of war...a lie. A lie told to us by our creator himself. Arceus did not create the Universe single-handedly, he had help...from his twin brother...Archaos.

Archaos was the incarnation of destruction while the incarnation of creation is Arceus . Do not misunderstand, neither of them are good nor evil as they predate those ideals. It is unknown where they originated from, only that their birth created our universe (and the rest of the multi-verse) as it is. Their purpose was to create and destroy equally. Both governed the multi-verse as they saw fit. Arceus created many worlds for them to amuse themselves with. When they were done, or after a preset time, Archaos destroyed those worlds. This cycle was put into play to uphold the balance of the multiverse and it went on for billions of years until Arceus created a certain world. A universe, if you will, named Gaia. A creation he deemed far to beautiful to destroy...

Years after it's creation, Gaia stood as Arceus' proud and favorite of all his creations. This same time, Archaos had finished "recycling" universes and the preset time for Gaia had passed, Archaos knew it was time to recycle Gaia. He planned to destroy Gaia so his brother could create a new universe, as so dictated by their roles. However, Arceus refused. He had grown quite attached to his creation and was not about to see it destroyed. Archaos was hesitant, he pleaded with his brother to stop the madness and continue with their roles. Arceus refused. With no other choice, rchaos made the first attack...and so began the battle. The multi-verse itself shook from their joined might. They fought for millions of years. The balance between them shifted more times than could be counted until both fired their signature move, Judgement. The attacks cancelled each other out, the raw energy combined with emotions and Gaia itself caused what scientists call "the big bang" and created our Universe. It was here that Arceus realized that he and his brother were two halves of the same whole, they were equals and their fighting would only prolong the inevitable. The death of both.

So, he created the first 3. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. With their help he defeated Archaos and locked him away forever in another dimension. Arceus emerged victorious but at the cost of both Gaia and his beloved twin brother. To honor both, he vowed to protect our universe from any and all danger...but then arose a problem. The balance had shifted due to the absence of Archaos and the Multiverse was starting to fall apart. To remedy this, Arceus quickly left our Universe for the center of the multi-verse and he made the ultimate sacrifice... In order to protect his and his brother's legacy, he emitted all of his energy and power created a link to all of the Universes and he became it's core.

Rendered immobile, Arceus could only stablize so many worlds and those he could not were destroyed...of these universes, ours was among the endangered ones. In order to defend it, Arceus created a fourth dragon. Taoalia, the Balance Pokémon and he sent it to our universe to balance it's positive, negative and neutral energy, effectively stabilizing and saving it. Arceus then assigned the first 3 specific dimensions to rule over. Dialga got the Temporal dimension, Palkia got the Spacial one and Giratina obtained the reverse dimension, a dimension that had the sole purpose of watching over Archaos' prison dimension. Arceus had now had an assurance that the Universe was to survive, so he finally had time to name our world. He called it "Earth", after Gaia.

With most of the multi-verse saved, Arceus finally continued the task of creation. His first creations? Our planet, our solar system and our galaxy. He had created a habitat for his newest creations...us...Arceus created all of us, though not directly as all species of Pokémon and human started from one. That species was once known as Mew. From Mew we evolved into what we are today. From there, he created Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie to govern and regulate wisdom, emotion and willpower to our species.

Together, his creations helped to sow the seeds of our birth unto the earth. He and his "children" created us and allowed us to flourish...but there was a problem. For the seeds they had planted to grow, they all had to remain in their posts. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina remained in their respective worlds where Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit resided in what would be known as the Sinnoh region. Only Taoalia was left to uphold the balance on earth. However, he was not enough. Arceus knew that there was much negativity among our race. And that he needed someone to defend Humanity from itself...a human he could trust so, he created the first Guardian, and granted him access to the Aura that constituted his body. With power over that of his peers, the first guardian became some what of a god to the first people and, upon obtaining said social status, he befriended Taoalia. All was well, both the guardian and the dragon of balance were working together as a team...unfortunately, Arceus didn't account for the Guardian becoming corrupted...

The Guardian became a tyrant, oppressing the very people he called his own. None of the legendary gods were able to stop him as they had to remain in their select places. Only Taoalia could face the Guardian, and he did...to no avail. The Guardian used up almost all of his aura, but was able to subdue and corrupt Taoalia by introducing more negative aura into Taoalia's perfectly balanced aura. This tipped the balance of power in favor of the negative side and Taoalia became pure evil. With the balance between negative and positive aura upset, negative aura began to flood the Universe...and with it, a portal opened to Archaos' prison dimension...

The guardian, not comprehending what he had done, gazed into the portal and witnessed an emerging, and very angry, Archaos. However, before Archaos could fully emerge, the legendary gods appeared. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina faced Archaos and were able to put him back in his prison using the negative Aura that conjured him up. Archaos was locked away once more. With the crisis diverted, the 3 then turned to their now evil brother Taoalia. Despite their task, they thought against killing or imprisoning Taoalia, lest the upset the balance again . Instead, they split Taoalia up into their 3 components Yin, Yang, and Wujin, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem. Zekrom and Reshiram were scattered away and put into a deep slumber so Kyurem would not seek them out as so expected. Kyurem was then cursed to walk the earth, hoping to become whole once more...as for the guardian? The 3 decided to give him what he wanted, and put him in Archaos' prison dimension where he was never heard from again...

With the Earth saved and balance restored, the trio returned to their respective domains and continued their job of keeping them alive. The only difference was that Giratina now had to use the reveres world to clean up the excess negative energy that still lingered on earth. The trio had done their part. But where was Arceus in all of this? He had watched everything. He had known all that had happened, and Kyurem, like the god trio, knew that as well. Saddened, Arceus would not try to create another guardian for millions of years. When he hoped the Human race would be evolved enough to handle the power of aura...

...Once again, he was wrong in doing so. And his actions would spark yet another war...a war that would truly define us as a species. A war to end all wars...a war, that is coming...now.

_"Don't make a girl a promise. You know you can't keep Chancie."_

_"I never make a promise, I know I can't keep, I promise you Hera, I'll be alright."_

(Castelia City, Present Day)

Chances slowly opens his tired weary eyes, only to be greeted to a blood red and smoke stained sky. "Ugh..." He grunts as he sits up to rub his head. "Ow" he yelped. Reacting in pain to a blow to the head he received earlier. "Forgot about that, gotta be more careful" he says as he clears massive amounts of rubble off of himself and rises to his feet. He checks for his Pokémon belt. Feeling for all 6 of his poke balls.

"*sigh* good." They're all safe.

Chance grabs the timer ball from his belt and presses the white button, the Timer ball grows from the size of a marble to about the size of an orange. He presses the button again and out in a flurry of white light appears the red and white dragon/psychic type known as Latias. The Latias levitated herself and crossed her arms giving Chance the "really?" Look. "Hi Hera" Chance replied to the look, rubbing his head as if he had no idea what he had done. However, Hera wasted no time, smacking right into Chance, giving him a great big hug. Hesitant at first, Chance then went on and hugged Hera back.

"Nice to see you too girl." He said, returning the embrace.

After a few moments, they let go of the embrace. "Why did you put me in there? You know I can't stand it!" Hera asked Chance using his aura channel.

"Sorry Hera, but I didn't want you to get hurt from the building collapsing."

"I don't care!" Hera blurted out. "You've given everything up for me twice. The least I could do is be by your side. And I'll be damned if I ever leave it again." She said in a shaky voice, as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Hera, I promise I'll be safe, but you need to remember, you need to be safe too. OK?" Chance replied in return to Hera's scolding.

"OK". Hera said as she smiled at him.

"OK then, let's keep moving." He started. " We need to get back to Cynthia and Looker and tell them what's going on.

"Right" Hera said, nodding. Then both of them moved down the road with Hera flying ahead and taking point. They then were able to see a hill up ahead. "What's that noise?" Hera asked.

"I dunno, it sounds almost like cracking." Chance replied. "Take point Hera!"

Hera nods and flies off to the hill and, like any Latias should be, she's there before Chance can take another breath. Stopping right at the summit of the Hill, she lowered herself to ground level and fixed her gaze on the city. Chance noticed this and stopped running. "Hey!" He shouted. "What do you see?"

Hera didn't even acknowledge his shout, instead she kept her gaze upon the city.

"Aww C'mon Hera, you can't still be mad." Chance groaned and Hera still ignored him. "Ugh fine." Chance said, moving ahead. "I thought we were over this Hera." He said climbing the hill. "Besides I said I was sor..." Chance cut his sentence short when he saw the city ahead of him. Suddenly he knew why they heard cracking. It was the crackling of the flames that had burned Castelia city to the ground, cars and vans litter the streets, and dead bodies litter the cars, singed as they tried to climb out of their vehicles and stumble to safety. The once beautiful, skyscraper filled, Castelia city skyline had transformed into a burning hellish ground Zero.

"No..." Chance said, at a loss for words. Hera started to sob uncontrollably. No doubt focusing on the burnt bodies of people and Pokémon. Chance noticed this, but for once, didn't know how to make her stop crying. neither of them had ever had to experience anything like this before. "Come on" he said, anger and sadness present in his voice.. "We need to keep moving" Chance continued, walking off. Hera looked up to see her Trainer walking off. She wiped her face off and levitated off, following her trainer into the fallen city.

As they walked off into the dead city, Chance couldn't help but think aloud. "How did it come to this?"


	2. Chapter 1: Frozen Over

Chapter1: Frozen over

(1 year before the purge)

On a sunny day, in a beautiful place known as the Giant chasm, Pokémon play happily. Patrat run amongst the fields playing, tumbling over one another as they enjoy their lives. In a nearby tree a Braviary flies to her waiting Rufflet Chicks. The Braviary motions for her chicks to open their mouths. The Chicks do exactly as motioned and open up as she coughs up her previous meals and sends it down each of the chick's throats in a disgusting, yet efficient feeding method. Off in the distance a herd of Bouffalant graze in the open field, for they too deserve to enjoy their own right to life. The scene was perfect. Pokémon, playing, feeding, grazing, surviving. Each and everyone of them were enjoying their rights to life. When suddenly..."SHRIEK" a loud shriek-like roar its heard. As quickly as the terrifying sound is heard, the entire Chasm itself flash freezes. Everything stops moving, frozen solid by the instant climate drop. Even the wind stops blowing. THUMP THUMP THUMP, loud footsteps echo through out the chasm, as a very large Pokémon comes walking into the clearing. The Pokémon's appearance is clear, it appears with a large gray body, and ice like Armor covering it's body from its asymmetrical head to its 3 pointed ice tail to even its frozen in place wings. The Pokémon is non other than the Ice and Dragon type Pokémon Kyurem. Kyurem slowly walks to the frozen Pokémon in almost a limp-like fashion.

"*cough* *cough* what a lowly existance, being forced to *cough* freeze my prey in order to feed. I used to be a god when I was whole! A true, Perfect being! And now? *cough* *cough* Now, I'm merely that god's remains." Kyurem moaps about as it targets the frozen bouffalant first. It approaches the first Bouffalant, bares its frozen fangs and bites down, hard into its frozen flesh and rips it off chewing on it a bit and then swallowing. " I would kill, just to be whole again..."

"Maybe you can be..." a voice from afar says.

"Hmm?!" A surprised Kyurem immediately stops eating and looks up, seeing a human ride another Pokémon, a Lugia. But it was unlike any Lugia Kyurem had seen when they were bountiful. No. The beast above him was covered Black where the White would be and purple where the blue would be. And its eyes, were blood red. What ever Kyurem was looking at, it was not created by Arceus.

"I can make you whole again, legendary Kyurem!" The human said.

"LIAR!" Kyurem snapped back as it fired of an Ice beam to which the shadow Lugia didn't have a problem dodging. "Aeroblast." The Human commanded. Shadow lugia didn't waste a second. Firing off its Aeroblast attack striking Kyurem down into the ground."Gah!" Kyurem shrieked in pain as the powerful wind attack pushed him into the ground. Unable to get up, or retailiate with another Ice beam, Kyurem was forced to watch as the Shadow Lugia decended all the while keeping up the Aeroblast. Once shadow Lugia hit the ground, it stepped on Kyurem's head pinning it down as it tucked it's wings in.

"Rah! Raaargh!" Kyurem struggled, however to no avail as the Shadow Lugia had it pinned down good.

"Calm yourself beast, your not going to be able to escape." The human said as he dismounted the shadow Lugia and walked up to Kyurem.

He kept walking until they were faced to face. It was here the kyurem finally got a good look at the Human. He was a light skinned man with a black trench coat and black winter gloves, obviously prepared for the frozen nature of Kyurem. His eyes were black and beady, and his wild white hair sprouted in some places under the hat.

After a few moments, Kyurem finally calmed down, accepting defeat. "*cough* *cough* Do you worst, I am merely a shell of my...*cough* former self anyway." Kyurem pouted, giving up.

"No, no you've got it all wrong, I don't want to harm you, I just need you to listen to reason." The man proposed.

"*cough* I will listen, and I would listen well if you would be so kind as to tell your companion *cough* to get his foot off of me.

The man snapped his fingers and the Shadow lugia lifted up his foot releasing the icy Dragon from his hold. Kyurem reveled in its freedom for a few moments and then as fast as it flash froze the giant chasm it tried to fake out the human by charging an ice beam attack at point blank range. But this didn't work. The Human just stared into Kyurem's eyes with a cold glare that rivaled Kyurem's own freezing point. Kyurem saw this and knew the human was not afraid, so it let go of the ice beam, powering it down.

"You stood your ground, *cough* *cough* most human's would have run. Or have attacked me."

"I'm not most Human's, I came here to make an alliance."

Kyurem sat up. "Ok, speak now before my food thaws."

"I know time has forgotten about you Kyurem, but I have not. I know what you once were, thousands of years ago, Kyurem. You were once combined with the dragons Zekrom and Reshiram to form a full being. Powerful and ruler of over the balance in this world. However the Gods you once deemed brothers betrayed you, they separated you into Reshiram and Zekrom and left your likeness to rot in this form. Now while Zekrom and Reshiram lay dormant, and still able to live forever, you live out your days in this chasm, dying." The man told Kyurem

"I thought you had a proposition for me, *cough* *cough* not a lesson of my own past." Kyurem sarcastically added.

"Yes, my proposition. It is simple, serve me and my cause and I will make you whole again"

"Ha! You humans STILL believe yourselves to be gods. There is no way for you to merge us back into our original form."

"I beg to differ." The man says as he pulls a pyramid shaped item out of his pocket. Kyurem sees this and instantly goes from his idle position to his attack one.

"What is that?" Kyurem asked.

"Relax kyurem. This is the DNA splicer. As long as you have this you are able to merge with Reshiram and Zekrom and become whole once more."

Kyurem stares at the small device, curiously. Wondering if it is true or another false hope.

"It is the truth kyurem. Take it." The Man insists holding it out to the ice Dragon.

Hesitant at first, Kyurem takes the device. As he does so it fuses itself into his claw and starts to travel through his muscles.

"RAH!" Kyurem's shrieks of pain can be heard for miles as the DNA link pin seeps deeper and deeper into Kyurem until it reaches his heart, causing Kyurem to drop to the ground, dead. The Man looks at the dead Kyurem intently, knowing what will happen next. Suddenly Kyurem jumps up and springs to life pouncing on the Human.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR THAT!" Kyurem shouts in fury as it threatens the man.

" You...may do...what you want...but... How do you feel.?" The man asks?

Suddenly Kyurem realises something, it had stopped coughing. Its leg was healed. In fact its **Everything **was healed. It felt great! It hadn't felt like this since it was whole.

"W-what did you do to me?" Kyurem asks, as it let's the man up to his feet.

"The item I gave you repairs DNA. Your ailments are now gone and you are once again able to combine with Reshiram and Zekrom."

"T-thank you." Kyurem hissed out.

"Now remember you have your end of the deal to up hold." The man persisted.

"Well, I never go back on my word..." Kyurem replied. "So, who am I assisting exactly?"

"You may adress me as lord Solaris"

"Yes...Lord Solaris" Kyurem choked out.

"Excellent, now come with me Kyurem, we have a lot of Chaos to spread..."


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Champions

It's a beautiful day on the outskirts of Striaton city. Where the grass is a vivid green and the wild Pokémon coexist with the many trainers who pass by onto their first gym battle. And there on route three a group of teenagers walked. 2 brothers a girl and her Twin brother walked along the serene route.

The older brother bore a buzz cut with a goatee. His eyes were dark brown, just a few shades darker than his skin tone. He wore a silver necklece in the shape of a Cog reading "property of the Coalition of Ordered Governments", an obvious nod to a game he obviously enjoys. Along with that he wore green sleeveless shirt, blacks pants with a green Pokémon symbol and black shoes with green highlights. Next to the older brother, the younger brother stood. He resembled his brother, though shorter, his hair was cut low and he had a thunderbolt cut into its side. His shirt was crimson red with short sleeves he also wore black pants with a red pokeball symbol and he wore black shoes with red highlights. The girl had precious snow white hair that she gracefully let flow down to her back. That and her amber eyes complimented her light skin tone. She wore a blue triangle necklace and a sleeveless red vest with white highlights. She also wore a pair of short jeans shorts. Her clothes alone complimented her hourglass shape, slightly developed chest and a developed behind. Next to his twin sister, a young man with the same snow white hair, albeit wild, calmly walked. He wore a blue sleevless vest, with a read Triangle necklace. He also wore a pair of jeans shorts. All of his clothes complimented not only his muscular body, but also his fire red eyes, which sparkled as if they were water.

"So where are we going again Chance?" The younger brother asked the older one.

"Hmm. I dunno. Lemme check"

The older brother fished into his pocket and took out his Pokedex. Which he was very proud of, it was almost done. It was missing only a few Pokémon entries. Pressing only a few buttons, he navigated himself to the map app of the pokedex.

"Ok. Where about 1 mile from Striaton city Quess." Chance replied to his younger brother. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm hungry..."

Chance facepalmed.

"Of course..."

"Well don't worry, there's bound to be some food their to eat." The girl twin stated.

"Yeah I know Hera...just wish we coulda brought a candy bar or something."

"Actually, I brought something." The boy twin stated.

"Huh?" Chance, Quess and Hera asked in unison.

"Yeah, here take this." The twin said handing Quess a rage candybar.

"A rage candybar? That's for Pokémon Zeus." Quess responded.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not a Pokémon! You are!"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

While Quess and Zeus were fighting, Chance listened in to another conflict.

"Wait a minute, quiet." Chance requested.

Quess and Zeus' fight froze.

"Do you hear that?"

Suddenly a woman's cry became audible.

"Stop Thief!" The girl cried out.

All of our teen's stopped in their tracks. And began looking around in response to the scream they just heard.

"Hera, Zeus, where's that coming from?"

"Over there!" Hera pointed to bush.

Suddenly a man and his bisharp leapt from the bush holding a big black garbage bag.

"Whoa!" Chance yelped as the two leapt right past him allowing them to catch a glimpse of the badge a man was wearing. It was a_.

The teens turned their attention from the man to the now destroyed bush where the man had leapt from, behind the bush the group was now able to see a delivery truck it's driver and a wounded girl.

"Stop that man!" The girl asked anyone who would listen.

"You heard the lady, Quess, Zeus take care of the civies.

"Right" Quess said as he and Zeus ran to the scene of the crime.

"Hera, let's go." Chance said.

"Right"

And just like that, Chance and Hera sprinted after the theif. They chased him all the way down the route.

"Tch" the theif scoffed at his pursuers, increasing his speed. He sprinted off into the thick forest lining the route.

"He's trying to lose us in the forest!" Hera pointed out.

"Hera, put your wings on and cut him off." Chance commanded.

"Absolutely." Hera nodded then she leapt into the air and her body started to glow a bright white. Her form started to shift shapes, going from that of a teenage girl, to what appeared to be a jet plane. Once her shape shift was complete, her true appearance came forth. She was white and red, retained her amber eyes and kept the blue triangle on her chest. Hera was truly a Latias.

The thief looked back for a split second to see the Latias fly right past him."What?! That kid has a Latias?!" He spurted still sprinting.

Hera was now in front of the thief and his Bisharp.

"Hera, Icebeam!" Chance called out.

Hera happily obliged blasting the ground and trees a few meters in front of the the thief, creating a frozen wall and cutting off all passage.

The thief was forced to come to a complete stop. "Tch. Bisharp Dark pulse!" The theif's Bisharp lept fired off a twisted black aura energy at Hera.

"Hera Dodge!"

Hera flew up into the air, avoiding the otherwise super effective hit. She then dove right down and barrel rolled stopping right by Chance's side.

"Again!" The thief commanded.

The bisharp fired another dark pulse, this time aiming for Chance himself.

Chance stood his ground until the time was right, then he put his hand forth and formed a shield out of blue energy that leaked from his hand.

"What?! What is that?!" The thief freaked out.

"Its called aura." Chance informed him.

"What? Aura?! W-who are you?" The thief asked.

Chance disburst the aura shield and pulled out one of his pokeballs. "I should ask the same thing" he responded pressing the button on the Pokeball, making it grow from the size of a marble to the size of an orange. "Boss, let's get this done." Chance stated as he threw the pokeball up into the air. The ball poped open and out shined a white light. Appearing out of the white light and onto the battle field in front stood Chance's first Pokémon, a Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" The green lizard cried, ready for battle.

"Bisharp, Dark pulse!"

"Boss, brick break." Chance retaliated.

Sceptile dodged the dark pulse with ease and darted towards Bisharp. Socking the dark and steel type right in the stomach and sending it flying instantly KO'ed.

"Grr Bisharp!" The thief cried out for his Pokémon.

"Give me what you stole and you won't end up like your partner" Chance threatened the thief.

"You want it? Take it. Just hope you like scrambled eggs!" The thief responded throwing the sack up into the air, causing 5 Pokémon eggs inside to seep out from the opening.

"Oh no!" Chance and Hera said in unison as they and the boss leapt up to catch the eggs.

"Bisharp, return" the thief said as he ran off into the brush.

"Gotcha!" Chance said as he caught one of the eggs.

Hera and The Boss landed on the ground, each had two eggs in hand. Soon after Chance landed on the ground akin to the way The Boss did.

"Phew, that's all of them." Chance sighed.

"What do you think he wanted with them anyway?" Hera asked Chance.

"I dunno Hera, but that symbol that man had on his chest...I've never seen anything like...huh?" Suddenly, Chance was cut off as he noticed the egg in his hand shaking and throbing.

"It's hatching!" Hera shouted.

"Ahhh! What do I do?!" Chance panicked running around comepletely distraught.

"Well duh, just let it hatch Chance." Hera stated the obvious.

Chance, still very creeped out by the nature of Pokémon child birth, let it do its thing. And sure enough, the egg hatched into a Pokémon.

"What kinda Pokémon is that?" Hera asked, eyeing the newly hatched bundle of joy.

"Easy, its a Gible" chance responded.

"Gible?"

"Yup, small plump body, band of light blue on its waist, huge mouth and sharpedo like apearance. Its gotta be a gible and by the looks of things, its a male."

"How can you tell?" Hera obliviously asked.

Chance's face went red.

"Um, you'll find out when you meet a nice Latios someday." Chance answered her, avoiding her question.

The Boss snickered at Chance's dirty play on words, though Hera remained in the dark as always.

"Though I've gotta say, this Gible is odd.

"How?"

"Well normally, a Gible is a grayish blue with an orange under belly, this one is cobalt blue with a yellowish under belly, this is a rare shiny Gible.

"Gi...ble...Gible." The young Gible looked up at the trainer holding him and smiled. "Gible!" It said as it hugged Chance's chest.

"Aww look, he likes you."

"Like me or not, he's not mine. The responsible thing would be to bring him back to the delivery truck."

"Aww, but he's soo cute!" Hera said taking the Gible from Chance and snuggling him.

"*sigh* I wonder if Quess and the others are alright."

(With Quess and Zeus)

Quess and Zeus had moved the truck out onto the road. Quess had opened the hood up, while Zeus stood by in his Latios form. The truck's owner's stood by mouth agape, probably due to the form changing they'd witnessed.

"Ok Zeus, use thunderbolt! On the battery." Quess commanded.

"Right, HIYAH" Zeus roared, letting lose a volt of electricity from his body.

The volt hit the battery, and the battery jolted the truck right back to life.

"There, truck's all ready to go."

"Thank you very much." The delivery man said, bowing his head in thanks.

"Yeah we appreciate it." The delivery woman said, mimicing the man's stance.

"No problem" Quess replied.

"So, why were they after you in the first place?" Zeus asked.

"We don't know, we were on a routine Pokémon egg delivery. Today we got a bunch of garchomp eggs."

"And Garchomp are very strong when brought up right." Zeus added in as he changed back into his human form. "That could be why..."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

Everyone spun their heads around towards the direction of the voice. The image the saw was...actually quite humorus.

Chance walked alongside Hera, who was using her human form to carry the eggs. The two of them and the boss each had two eggs in hand. And the funniest thing about the scene was, atop Chances head, stood (or should I say bit) a newly hatched, yet oddly colored Gible.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament." Chances sighed, Gible still biting his head.

"Oh no." The delivery man sighed out.

"Uh, Chance...where did you get that Gible?

*sigh* "it hatched." Chance said in distraught.

"Well this is a mess, what are we going to do now?" The delivery girl asked her partner.

The man stood and pondered for a bit.

"Heh, you know kid, its said that when a Gible bites you it really likes you."

"Yeah, I figured..." Chance sarcasticly stated handing the girl the eggs.

"But Gible's only bite their father on the head." He continued.

Chance stopped dead in his tracks. "...d-did you say...father?!

"Yup, looks to me like this Gible thinks your his father.

"f-father" chance thought aloud, blushing furiously.

Quess and Zeus exploaded with laughter.

"Bwahahahah!" Quess chuckled. "I didn't think I'd become an Uncle quite yet."

Suddenly, the Gible let go of Chance's head and lept into Hera's arms, nuzzling into her neck and closing his eyes.

"And it appears that the Gible has taken a liking to your girl friend as well, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say Gible here, thinks your it's parents." The man explained.

Chance and Hera look at each other for a brief moment then back at the man. After processing what they just heard, both their faces went ruby red.

"U-um...s-she's my f-friend. And a-a Pokémon..." Chance choked out.

Hera didn't even try to get a word in. She was far too shocked by the comment.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, I'm just messing with you."

Chance and Hera both breathed a sigh of relief.

"But still, this Gible is attached to you."

"Yeah, that's awesome, and I'd love to keep him and all but...he's not mine." Chance said, sadly.

"True, but I think we can make an exception after all, that Gible owes you its life. As do we, so please take him with you as a token of our gratitude."

"Hmm." Chance wondered looking at the Gible in Hera's arms. "What do ya say little guy, you wanna come with us?"

"Gib Gib!" The shiny Gible happily responded.

"Well all right." Chance said with a smile as he took out a new pokeball and tapped the Gible on his head. The Gible was engulfed in a white light and sucked into the pokeball. It shook three times in Chance's hand and then stopped. Gible was now Chance's.

"Awesome, I've always thought Garchomps were really cool, now I've got one.

"Well technically, you have to train him first." Quess added in.

"Actually, that's a good idea." Chance said that letting Gible out of his pokeball. "First step of training, introduce all of your Pokémon, ok everyone. Come on out!" Chance exclaimed as he threw his pokeballs into the air. Out of them, 5 flashes rained down.

"Gible, I want you to meet your new family."

"Gib, Gib" the Gible answered happily.

"First is Ironhide. My Metagross." Chance said pointing to the largest Pokémon of the group. It was a metallic blue and had 4 legs. It was made of metal and had a huge x on its face.

"Meta!" The Metagross greeted the much smaller Pokémon.

"Next up is my other steel type, Scizor."

"Scizor!" The Scizor said, kneeling down to greet the little dragon type.

"Next would be Volcarona. My fire/bug type.

"..." The Volcarona hovered quietly.

"Gib?" The gible asked in confusion.

"Don't worry." Chance began. " He's shy but his intentions are true. Next would be my right hand man, The Boss. Chance said motioning to the Sceptile.

"Gib, Gib." The Gible greeted The Boss.

The Boss turned his head from the gible.

"Boss, be nice. I'll need your help bringing Gible's speed up.

"*sigh* Sceptile." The Sceptile said extending his claw to the Gible.

Gible looked at it for a moment, then bit him.

"SCEPTILE!" The Boss roared in pain.

Chance quickly took Gible away from The Boss.

"Sorry about that Boss, old buddy, but apparently that means he likes you."

"Grrrr..." The Boss glared at the Gible.

The Gible stuck out it's tongue at The Boss and then proceeded to create the Troll face.

The Boss was enraged.

"Sceptile!" He yelled.

"Moving right along, you've already met Hera." Chance said as he motioned to Hera. Hera transformed from her human form into her Latias form. She then darted by, taking Gible from Chance's arms and flying into the sky and then back down again. Transforming into her human form while landing. Nuzzling Gible's head as Gible nuzzled into her chest.

"Well, seems Gible really likes you sis." Zeus said.

"Yup, looks like he thinks she's his mommy after all." Quess added.

"Shut it Quess!" Hera hissed.

"Ahh Ok! Just informing you as all." Quess replied, scared out of his mind.

"I wish I could be informed on who that guy was. He was trained to kill and raid someone. Thieves usually don't have the "killing" mindset."

"Good point." Quess added.

"We'll have to look into it later. Right not we should really get to the Hotel."Zeus said.

"Shoot, I almost forgot about that." Chance added in. "We better get going!"

"Right." Hera, Quess and Zeus simultaneously said.

"Everyone return!" Chance said returning everyone except Hera.

And as they had entered. The group ran off. Headed towards the hotel they so precariously forgot to check into.


	4. Chapter 3: Purge the World of Filth

Running through the forest, the theif lands by a tree.

"This is chaos black, open up." He said into a bluetooth headset.

Suddenly ground infront of the thief opens up revealing a stair case. The thief walks down them and comes into a room with a table. Around the table stand 4 people in robes. One of them is Solaris.

"Were you followed?" Solaris questioned the thief.

The thief bowed to Solaris as if he were his god.

"Of course not my lord."

"Your rather early warrior, I'd commend you for getting your job done so fast but seeing as you've come back empty handed..."

"My apologies, but he was rather skilled in the use of Aura."

"It matters not, we have faced them before."

"Yes, I know sire but this one was...enhanced."

"Explain."

"Well, he can use his aura as weapons."

"...go on..."

"And his synch was better with his Pokémon."

"What Pokémon did he use?"

"A Sceptile and, surprisingly, a Latias."

"Hmm...the Hoen league champion...in Unova eh? Perfect. Our plans are coming right into frutition."

"My lord, are you going to punish me?"

"Hmm? What for?"

"For failing my mission."

"Oh, that. Why would I do that? You never failed."

"Huh?"

"The point of sending you grunts out to steal Pokémon was to cover up our true tracks, and your are one out of 1,000."

"My lord?"

"Those pathetic people use Pokémon for everything. They are too attached to them. Heaven forbid if a child's Lilpup is stolen or if a Pidove just doesn't happen to show up in its nest. Those idiots never see the bigger picture. They never look to the stars. The Heavens. But why would they when their world is here...on Earth…"

"My lord, I thought our plan was..."

"Thought? My boy, you don't think. You do. That is why your a grunt. Your weak..."

Solaris snaps his finger. A shadowy figure rises from the floor and materializes into the Nightmare Pokémon, Darkrai. Darkrai stabs its hand through the grunt.

"GAH" the grunt screamed in pain.

Solaris smirks, and what is strength?

"Strength is Will, the Will to carry out our plan." Another robed figure says as he walks into the room, behind the Darkrai. Following him is a white dog with a cresent blade protruding from its head.

"And what is our plan?" Solaris asked everyone in the room.

"To engulf the world in Chaos. Drench it in evil. To purge our filthy race, and all others of sin. The sins rath, lust, gluttony, greed, envy all at once..." Everyone answered.

"...Purge by destroying the Earth, is that clear Grunt?"

The Grunt stand motionless, dead.

"Good. You understand."

Solaris gives the order and the Darkrai throws the body to the floor. And let's Zeru pass by.

"Well done Shadow" Zeru says to his Pokémon as he walks past it.

"By your attendance, I take it our preparations are complete." Solaris said.

"The other Relics have been put into place."

"Excellent, I knew I could only entrust my son to these tasks. All we need now is the pass power from Nacarene city."

"I will personally retrieve it."

"Bring back up."

"? Father? Do you not trust my abilities?"

"Oh I do. But I'm counting on your adversary to be far stronger then you." Solaris said to his son. Smiling.

Solaris turns around and points to 3 hooded figures.

"Triad, see to it my son survives."

The hooded figures take their hoods off to reveal themselves. The three of them wore masks that covered their mouths and bore wild white hair.

"We shall not fail." The leader remarked.

Solaris turns around and whispers in his son's ear."Do not underestimate him Zeru, or else you will lose your life. Understand?"

"Yes father." Zeru answered.

"Good. Now leave me." Solaris waved his son off.

Zeru calls back his Absol and Darkrai and he leaves. The Triad follows him closely.

Solaris turns back into the cave and continues walking until he comes into a large opening. He stops right in the center of it and looks up.

"You need not hide, I know your there."

Suddenly Kyurem jumps down from the ceiling and lands right infront of Solaris' face, breathing dry, cold air.

"You truly do not fear death eh? Hahahaha exquisite." Kyurem said as it backed away from Solaris to give him space. Then began encircling him.

"So, what news do you bring?" Kyurem asked Solaris.

"We are gathering the last of the artifacts now."

"I sense not my other parts, Reshiram and Zekrom" are you bringing their stones?"

"Patience Kyurem. All will be rewarded shortly"

"You promised me that you could make me whole again. Are your decieving me human?"

"If I was, you'd be in a Pokeball." Solaris remarked simply.

"So what is taking so long?"

"My plans come before your healing."

Kyurem leapt up and lunged at Solaris.

"RAH!" It roared.

Solaris dodged it by leaping up as well.

Then, with one hand, Solaris launched a great aura attack sending Kyurem flying into a wall.

"Argh!" It bellowed. As it quickly got up and prepared to lunge again.

"Solaris landed on the ground, feet first and unwaivered."

"So, you can use Aura eh? I have not met a human with that power since I was whole. However, unlike his, yours is embued with evil intentions. Tell me, Solaris, what is your true ambition?" Kyurem questioned the human as he began to lie down.

"My ambition? To simply rid this world of Humans. In my fuss Reshiram and Zekrom, your parts, shall reveal themselves to stop me. That's when you will absorb them.

"Hmm." Kyurem said lying on the ground as if it were a cat, all the while still watching Solaris. " I now See where I fit into all of this. You need insurance, protection so your plan won't fail. I will aid you human, if you can heal me that is. But I beg the question, why would you kill off your kind?

"Because Arceus holds us and Pokémon in high regard. He wronged me and my mentor once and I intend to do the same back to him. He shall watch as his precious creations are torn apart."

"Interesting. Still that doesn't explain how this will all be possible."

"Through _his_ reintroduction into our universe."

"_His_? You can only be talking about one being. Archaos?"

"Indeed."

"How would you even know of him?"

"Let us just say, my ancestor knew him…"

"Impossible!" The ice Dragon roared. "The original guardian had no offspring!"

"Believe me if you wish, the fact of the matter is that this is our plan and you are a part of it."

"Why did your really come down here? Kyurem asked Solaris.

"To inform you." Solaris said as he turned around and walked off. Leaving the cave.

"Hmm...He can't be serious." Kyurem thought to himself before entering a slumber." To bring Archaos back, he'd need an off balance between positive and negative energy…and to achieve that, he'd need to make the majority of this planet's aura energy negative. That can't happen because Reshiram, Zekrom and I exist…" Kyurem grew Quiet. "Perhaps I should keep an eye upon Solaris…for my own sake…"

(At the Nacarene city Precinct)

Pandomonium engulfs the Precinct. The sounds of infinite ringing phones and frantic voices Officer Jenny walks in. Frantically storming past everyone in a hurry to get to the chief's office. Once she reaches the wooden door, she furiously opens it, slips in the room and closes the door behind her.

*phew* she exales, feeling accomplished at the fact that she was able to get into the office.

"You better have good news for me Jenny." A voice in the room said.

Jenny looked up to see the boss sitting rather impatiently.

"Sir" she saluted him. "Unfortunately, I have worse news. A call just came in saying another thief tried to steal some Pokémon eggs en route to the wildlife preserve."

"Tried? Don't you mean succeeded because our cars couldn't get their in time?" The Chief started. "What stopped them this time?" The chief asked.

"4 teens stopped the thief."

"Teens?" The chief said surprised. "Do you mean trainers?"

"Well...kinda. There are 2 trainers and the other two were Pokémon."

"...Jenny, are you serious? We have a hundred calls coming in by the hour on thieverys and homicides. And you wanna make up reports?" The chief asked upset.

"Why would I make this up? I'm going all according to report." Jenny defended her position.

*sigh* "fine, let's hear the rest." The chief said, preparing himself for more craziness.

"At noon today this attempted theft occured. There were 4 teens. Two of the teens were trainers and the other 2 where a Latios and a Latias. The trainer with the latias chased the thief away and retrieved the stolen Pokémon eggs. The trainer with a Latios was able to help the victims along."

"I see, do we have a description on these trainers?" The Chief asked with a peaked intrest.

"Absolutely" Jenny answered. "

The tallest of the group has a buzz cut with a goatee. His eyes are dark brown, his skin tone is brown as well. He was wearing a silver necklece in the shape of a Cog . Along with that he wore green sleeveless shirt, blacks pants with a green Pokémon symbol and black shoes with green highlights. The youngest of the group resembled the tallest, his hair is cut low and he had a thunderbolt cut into its side. His shirt is crimson red with short sleeves he also wore black pants with a red pokeball symbol. Along with that he wore black shoes with red highlights. Those were the trainers, the Latios and Latias however..."

"That's enough. I don't need any more info. I know who those two are…" The Chief cut her off.

"Huh?" Jenny wondered. Who could the chief be talking about?

"The two of them...they're"

SLAM

The door swung open, cutting the chief off. A lone police officer stood in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Chief yelled out to the cop.

"My apologies sir, but Sinnoh Champion Cynthia has arrived."

The Chief's mouth grew into a grin. " If she's here then its confirmed."

Both the cop and Jenny were confused.

"What do you mean?" Both Jenny and the Cop asked.

"The Hoen and Kanto League Champions, they've arrived.


	5. Chapter 4: a Gathering of Champions

Chance, Quess, Hera and Zeus walk into the hotel.

"*whistle* Castle de' Ene. You really didn't waste any time finding a 5 star hotel." Quess said to Chance.

"Actually Hera insisted that we come here." Chance added.

"How could I resist? The massages, the pampering, the spa, the luxury food. How could we not come here?!" Hera exclaimed.

"You had me at food." Quess stated, drooling.

"Of course you would be thinking about food" Zeus remarked.

"Hey...I don't always think about food."

"Quess, that's like saying I can't fly...that's a lie."

"Heh heh, c'mon guys let's go get our room key. Then you can fight over all the food you want." Chance said, preventing a would be brawl.

He and the others walked over to the counter. Infront of it stood a tall, Beautiful blonde woman wearing Black Clothes. She wore a fur tuft around her neck and wrists, and Black and gold berrets in her hair, which itself was parted over one eye. Both eyes were a shaded gray color. She was speaking to the Bellhop.

"Reservations for 1 please. I need a month's stay." the woman told the Bell hop.

"Absolutely my lady." The Bellhop responded.

"Again, I'm very sorry for having to stay here on such short notice."

"That's quite alright, anything for the Sinnoh Champion."

"Thank you very much" the woman said as took the room key from the bell hop and started to walk off.

Chance noticed her walking away.

"No way, is that the Sinnoh Champion...Cynthia?" Chance asked noone.

"What? Cynthia is here?" Quess said aloud.

"Huh?" The woman said, turning her gaze over to Chance. "My, my look who it is. The ones who beat Wallace and Lance, the Hoen Champion Chance and the Kanto Champion Quess."

"And your the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia." Quess said. "What are you doing here, in Unova?"

"Same reason I guess your here, to participate in the Unova cup..."

"Your participating too?" Quess said a little uneasy.

"Actually, I'm hosting it." Cynthia replied.

"Huh? Really? I thought the Unova Champion would be hosting it." Chance said.

"Nope, they called me in. And I couldn't pass up the oppertunity to learn about Unova's legends and myths." Cynthia explained.

"Why? Where you come everything matters." Chance said.

"What do you mean?" The Sinnoh Champion questioned.

"Well as we know, all regions have their legends as well as legendary Pokémon. I haven't studied Unova's yet but I know that Sinnoh's legends are the most powerful. They are deities, Gods, if you will. Palkia, the Spacial Pokémon. Dialga, Temporal Pokémon. And Giratina, The Renegade Pokémon and the protector of the reverse world. And then there's Arceus, the creator of everything." Chance said, showing his knowledged. "I mean, kanto, Hoen. They have nothing on those four.

"Hmm." Cynthia began. "You do raise a point, the legends in Sinnoh have more of an impact, but I like to think that all legends have played their part at some point even here in Unova, for example the legend of the Swords of Justice."

"Huh?" Quess stood puzzled.

"Can't say I've heard of them." Chance said.

"Well, long ago. There was a terrible war between man and the first Guardian and Taoalia, whom was under his control."

"I read a bit about Taoalia, wasn't he the deity of balance?"

"Yup, and as such he was a great threat under the corrupted guardian's control. Man used Pokémon in large scale battles against the aura wielder and the corrupted deity, bringing forth much death and devastation. People and Pokémon around were at risk. The 3 swords of justice stood together and rescued any people and Pokémon in harms way. The leader Cobalion, with his calm and intellegent demeanor, saw too it that no one was left behind. Virizion, with her gentle yet stern nature, guided everyone to safety. And Terrakion, strong and bold, took stray blasts from Taoalia head on to ensure the refugee's escape. And last, but not least, the team's youngest member, Keldeo brashly challenged Taoalia himself to draw heat away from the losing human side. Being bashed down, and broken again and again, Keldeo kept getting up to ensure the survival and escape of the refugees. Together the Swords of Justice saved an entire civilization. It's not known where they came from or even how they came about as, previous to this story, there were no recorded sightings of the 4. In this sense, every legend has its impact on us. Not just Sinnoh's." Cynthia informed Chance.

"Huh, I see" Chance said, realizing what Cynthia was getting at. "You sure know a lot of Unova's legends, perhaps you can teach me them."

"Actually, I'm still learning them myself. But maybe we can study them together and share knowledge. One champion to another."

"Sounds like a plan." Chance said with a grin.

Hera noticed the grin and walked in between them.

"Actually." She said. "We need to get situated before any "learning" can happen." She said in a scolding like manner.

*ring* *ring*

Cynthia reached into her pocket and took out her phone, she then placed it right next to her ear to take the call.

"Hello?...Yes, this is Cynthia...Yes infact I am...I see...alright I'll be right over." Cynthia ended the call closing her phone."It appears our knowledge sharing will have to wait after all. They need me at the Nacarene city precinct." She explained.

"Huh? Your a cop?" Quess asked.

"*Giggles* no, but being a Champion they're calling me in for my assistance."

"Wait a minute...why didn't they contact us?" Quess asked.

"With what? You don't have phones." Zeus said, again correcting Quess' fail.

"Good point...we really need to buy cellphones."

"Go Cynthia, help them out however you can. We'll talk history later. It was good to meet you." Chance said extending his hand out to her.

"And it was good to meet you too. I'll make it my buisness to catch up with you. Cynthia said shaking Chance's hand.

Cynthia let go, turned around and headed out the front door.

"Alright now about that room k..." Chance was caught off as he turned around to face everyone else.

Quess and Zeus both bore the same charasmatic face while Hera bore a more condescending one one.

"What?"

"Don't "what" us, you were flirting with her!" Quess said with a grin from ear to ear.

"What?! No I wasn't!" Chance said a little red.

"Yes you were! _Oh let's share knowledge with each other._" Zeus added in, mocking him.

"Ugh, you guys think the exact same." Chance said facepalming.

" Hey man, I say go for it." Quess said.

"What?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, if you marry her we could be rich."

"You idiot, we're already rich from beating so many championships." Zeus said.

"I know, but we'll be rich AND famous. Just imagine if those two had kids…"

"Ok that's enough!" Hera yelled. Cutting everyone off.

The 4 of them went dead silent.

"Hera?" Chance said breaking the silence.

"I-I mean Chance is 17. Cynthia has got to be like 20 something right?" Hera said, catching herself.

"that's not that far of- *MUMPH*?!" Quess was shut up when Zeus slammed his hand over Quess' mouth.

"Good point." Zeus said what Quess should have, releasing his mouth.

"Still, it's just an option" Quess pushed the idea further.

*sigh* "ok, let's go get our key." Chance said trying to take the heat off this already hot topic.

(With Cynthia)

Outside, Cynthia walks to her car, a new 2014, black, Corvette Stingray, and she gets inside and puts her seat belt on.

"Hmm, I wonder what they could want me for." Cynthia says as she puts her keys into the ignition and starts the car. The car backs up and drives off.


	6. Chapter 5: Alliances

Obeying all traffic rules, despite her beast of a car, Cynthia calmly drives downtown and pulls into the Nacarene city precinct. Cynthia wastes no time in getting in the building.

"Oh." She remarks as she sees the mess of a lobby. It had papers and pens everywhere. "either someone hates their job, or there was a hurricane in here. She said as she calmly walks into the frantic room. She walks up to the front desk, which itself was a mess. At the desk a woman wearing big glasses was answering phone calls. Cynthia gracefully walked up to it and said. "Hey." In the friendliest tone.

"Hold on a second" she said to a person on the phone. The woman then took her ear from the phone. "Yes-yes, what is it?"

"We spoke on the phone, I'm Cynthia."

"Ah, yes of course. The chief is in that room with the wooden door."

Cynthia smiled warmly, "thank you very much" she said. She then proceeded to the chief's office. She reached the door and opened it. There inside the Chief and a man in a brown over coat and brown hat waited for her.

"Ah, if it isn't the Sinnoh league Champion." The Chief started. Please come in and take a seat.

"I'll stand thank you." Cynthia said defensively, closing the door behind her. "So, what's this about?"

"Looker?" The Chief said motioning to the man in the over coat.

"Right." Looker responded, taking off his hat to reveal a man in his 30's with brown hear and black eyes. "Cynthia..." Looker said to her.

"Hello Looker..." She said back.

I'm sure you"ve noticed in the news the crime rate rising." The Chief said.

"Of course, but that's not why you called me here is it?"

"Sort of" Looker answered. "These crimes have been trivial. From stealing common items, to even commiting homicides."

"But none of it is relevent, is it?" Cynthia said, cutting looker off again.

" All we know, is that all of the thefts have the same clothing and all of them utilize Bisharps. That's not what's strange though. What's strange is the pattern." Looker said, pulling up a map of all the crimes. "All the crimes across Unova are scattered around the Entra-link. Unova's most sacred place."

"You want _me_ as a reliable myth source?" Cynthia said shocked.

"Yeah. What else would you be here for?" Looker asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Cynthia said with a glare towards The Chief.

"Still upset about Project Orion?" The Chief asked.

"Very" Cynthia said.

"Wait, What's Project Orion?" Looker asked both of them,…but got ignored.

"Look, as I told you before, it was out of our jurisdiction. We were just following orders." The Chief responded.

Cynthia stayed quiet.

"*sigh* ok look." The chief began.

"I'll help you."

"Eh?" The chief asked.

"I'll help you. Cynthia stated.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden change in attitude?" Looker asked Cynthia.

"Because I know what they are after. The Entra link only has one purpose, that being to bridge our world, the reverse world and the creation matrix together. If these people are trying to get to the entralink, they'll most certainly be trying to access the entralink's power."

"Hold up, just how do you know all of this?" Looker asked.

"I do a lot of research." Cynthia replied.

"Well did your father teach you how to get to the entralink? Because its unreachable now." The Chief stated. "Back in 1984, 2 Dragon Pokémon had entered Unova and the entralink for a short while and then left. After that no one could get to the entralink."

"Actually yes. The dragon types you are refering to are the being of space, Palkia and the being of time, Dialga. They placed a time-space distortion field on the Entralink. This way noone could get back in. Or so everyone thought. Turns out that Palkia had left behind special rifts that formed into pearl-like items called pass orbs. With them one could warp to and from the Entralink at will." Cynthia said.

"Lemme guess, this is all reasearch related?"

"No, my father taught me this" "_and a few other things"_. Cynthia thought.

"I see. Well can we find any of these pass orbs?" Looker asked.

"Not normally. The Orbs give off a abnormal amount of aura, due to their affiliation with a deity. You'd have to be trained in detecting aura. Luckily I am trained in such a field, as you are no doubt aware." Cynthia said, emotionless.

"again, we're very sorry." The chief noted.

"no you're not, Cynthia said cold.

"Well then…" Looker was trying to break the tension by asking another question. "…can you find one?" Looker asked.

"I already have." Cynthia responded." The Nacarene Museum is in possession of one. However they believe it to be a rare pearl."

"And how were you able to locate this one? TheCheif asked.

"Well, Looker, it should say in that file you have on me that my hobby is to study mythology. I visited the museum a few days ago just for entertainment when I sensed the pass orbs power."

"Hmm...Chief?" Looker asked his boss.

"...And your certain that all your information is correct?" The Chief asked Cynthia.

"Without a doubt." Cynthia answered.

"Ok then, its settled. Looker take Cynthia to the Museum and get this Pass Orb. We can't allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Uh, sir. Is that such a good idea?" Looker whispered to his boss. "I mean, she hates me..and not for some weird project either."

"Don't worry Looker, unlike my Garchomp, I don't bite." Cynthia said with a smirk. _"Much" _she thought to herself.

"Right then...*sigh* let's go."


	7. Chapter 6: The Heist

Obeying all traffic rules, despite her beast of a car, Cynthia calmly drives downtown and pulls into the Nacarene city precinct. Cynthia wastes no time in getting in the building.

"Oh." She remarks as she sees the mess of a lobby. It had papers and pens everywhere. "either someone hates their job, or there was a hurricane in here. She said as she calmly walks into the frantic room. She walks up to the front desk, which itself was a mess. At the desk a woman wearing big glasses was answering phone calls. Cynthia gracefully walked up to it and said. "Hey." In the friendliest tone.

"Hold on a second" she said to a person on the phone. The woman then took her ear from the phone. "Yes-yes, what is it?"

"We spoke on the phone, I'm Cynthia."

"Ah, yes of course. The chief is in that room with the wooden door."

Cynthia smiled warmly, "thank you very much" she said. She then proceeded to the chief's office. She reached the door and opened it. There inside the Chief and a man in a brown over coat and brown hat waited for her.

"Ah, if it isn't the Sinnoh league Champion." The Chief started. Please come in and take a seat.

"I'll stand thank you." Cynthia said defensively, closing the door behind her. "So, what's this about?"

"Looker?" The Chief said motioning to the man in the over coat.

"Right." Looker responded, taking off his hat to reveal a man in his 30's with brown hear and black eyes. "Cynthia..." Looker said to her.

"Hello Looker..." She said back.

I'm sure you"ve noticed in the news the crime rate rising." The Chief said.

"Of course, but that's not why you called me here is it?"

"Sort of" Looker answered. "These crimes have been trivial. From stealing common items, to even commiting homicides."

"But none of it is relevent, is it?" Cynthia said, cutting looker off again.

" All we know, is that all of the thefts have the same clothing and all of them utilize Bisharps. That's not what's strange though. What's strange is the pattern." Looker said, pulling up a map of all the crimes. "All the crimes across Unova are scattered around the Entra-link. Unova's most sacred place."

"You want _me_ as a reliable myth source?" Cynthia said shocked.

"Yeah. What else would you be here for?" Looker asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Cynthia said with a glare towards The Chief.

"Still upset about Project Orion?" The Chief asked.

"Very" Cynthia said.

"Wait, What's Project Orion?" Looker asked both of them,…but got ignored.

"Look, as I told you before, it was out of our jurisdiction. We were just following orders." The Chief responded.

Cynthia stayed quiet.

"*sigh* ok look." The chief began.

"I'll help you."

"Eh?" The chief asked.

"I'll help you. Cynthia stated.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden change in attitude?" Looker asked Cynthia.

"Because I know what they are after. The Entra link only has one purpose, that being to bridge our world, the reverse world and the creation matrix together. If these people are trying to get to the entralink, they'll most certainly be trying to access the entralink's power."

"Hold up, just how do you know all of this?" Looker asked.

"I do a lot of research." Cynthia replied.

"Well did your father teach you how to get to the entralink? Because its unreachable now." The Chief stated. "Back in 1984, 2 Dragon Pokémon had entered Unova and the entralink for a short while and then left. After that no one could get to the entralink."

"Actually yes. The dragon types you are refering to are the being of space, Palkia and the being of time, Dialga. They placed a time-space distortion field on the Entralink. This way noone could get back in. Or so everyone thought. Turns out that Palkia had left behind special rifts that formed into pearl-like items called pass orbs. With them one could warp to and from the Entralink at will." Cynthia said.

"Lemme guess, this is all reasearch related?"

"No, my father taught me this" "_and a few other things"_. Cynthia thought.

"I see. Well can we find any of these pass orbs?" Looker asked.

"Not normally. The Orbs give off a abnormal amount of aura, due to their affiliation with a deity. You'd have to be trained in detecting aura. Luckily I am trained in such a field, as you are no doubt aware." Cynthia said, emotionless.

"again, we're very sorry." The chief noted.

"no you're not, Cynthia said cold.

"Well then…" Looker was trying to break the tension by asking another question. "…can you find one?" Looker asked.

"I already have." Cynthia responded." The Nacarene Museum is in possession of one. However they believe it to be a rare pearl."

"And how were you able to locate this one? TheCheif asked.

"Well, Looker, it should say in that file you have on me that my hobby is to study mythology. I visited the museum a few days ago just for entertainment when I sensed the pass orbs power."

"Hmm...Chief?" Looker asked his boss.

"...And your certain that all your information is correct?" The Chief asked Cynthia.

"Without a doubt." Cynthia answered.

"Ok then, its settled. Looker take Cynthia to the Museum and get this Pass Orb. We can't allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Uh, sir. Is that such a good idea?" Looker whispered to his boss. "I mean, she hates me..and not for some weird project either."

"Don't worry Looker, unlike my Garchomp, I don't bite." Cynthia said with a smirk. _"Much" _she thought to herself.

"Right then...*sigh* let's go."

Chapter 6: The Heist.

(Nacarene city)

The afternoon sky had fallen upon the quiet city. Streets were beginning to get less populated, people frantically walked the streets, trying to get home. Overall life was as it should be in the city. Well, almost. Off in the distance 4 hooded figures leapt from building to building. Moving furociously and swiftly, as if they were hunting something. One of the figures moved ahead of the rest and landed on a building overlooking the Nacarene Mueseum. The figure takes his hood down and reveals himself to be Zeru.

"This is the place." Zeru said.

The 3 figures landed beside him, revealing themselves to be the Dark Triad.

"I can feel the raw energy from here." One of the Triad members said.

"What is our course of action lord Zeru?" Said the leader of the Triad.

"We could move swiftly and steal it without a trace...but then how would they know of the name Team Chaos?" Zeru porported.

"So we make an entrance?" The leader asked.

"A big one, Heiachi." Zeru said to the leader.

"Excellent" he started. "Jin, Danzo prepare yourselves, we're getting in free."

"Right." Jin and Heiachi replied.

The Dark Triad leapt off at blinding speeds.

(With Chance and company)

Chance is the first one to go into the hotel room. The inside living room was huge. Definately fit for 4 people.

"Sweet, Quess said sneaking into the room.

"Isn't it?" Chance said as he walked into the room further to allow Hera and Zeus in.

"Wow" Zeus managed to get out. "This place is huge."

Hera walked straight to the sliding window doors and opened them. She walked out on the deck and looked out on the view.

"And will you check out this view!" She exclaimed.

Chance joined her on the deck and enjoyed the view. It was a marvelous scene to behold. The beautiful sunset shown over route three and a near by lake.

"Wow..."Chance said breathless but he wasn't adoring at the view. His gaze was fixated on Hera. The sunset's orange hue hit her at an angle, and the wind blew her hair in a liquid like motion. She glowed in its everlasting rays, in a picture of true beauty.

"The. View is breathtaking..."Hera turned her head to Chance."Don't you agree Chancie?"

"Absolutely" he said gazing into her eyes.

"Hey! Look what I found." Quess said.

Hera turned her gaze into the room, allowing Chance to concentrate on everything else. He looked into the room and saw Quess holding a box of Poptarts.

Chance facepalmed. "Oh god" he sighed out.

Quess opened the box and pulled out a pack. He opened it up and right as he was about to bite the tasty pastry.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Zeus shouted.

Chance looked out toward the view and saw a trail of smoke climbing towards the sky, clouding the view of the sunset.

"Trouble." Chance replied.

"That smokes coming from down town." Hera said. "People could be hurt."

" I know, we have to go." Chance said glancing back at Quess and Zeus.

"Right" they both answered the glance.

"Alright then let's move!" Chance said leaping out of the window and plummeting 40 stories. As he fell, Chance took out his pokeball. "Ironhide! Let's fly!" He commaded as the blue steel Metagross emerged from its pokeball and levitated up. Chance deployed an aura shield to cushion his fall on the steel type. While ridding it's back, the two of them flew off, rushing towards the scene of the crime.

Hera and Zeus leapt out too, only they had immediatly begun their transformation into their Lati modes. Once complete they flew off. Quess called out his Charizard and leapt up on his back, flying off after Chance, Hera and Zeus.

(With Cynthia and Looker)

"What was that noise?" Cynthia called out.

" I dunno!" Looker said looking at the city skyline. "But it's in the direction we're headed in...actually, it looks like its coming from the Nacarene city Museum!"

"Floor it! We need to get there now!" Cynthia ordered.

"Yess ma'am!"

Looker slammed the gas and weaved through traffic in his brown ford crown victoria.

(At the Museum)

A black woman with greenish hair and her Herdier were thrown out of the building. "Ahh!" They screamed in pain as they hit the ground hard.

The woman got to her feet and comforted her wounded Pokémon. It had deep gash wounds that looked as if they had come from swords. "Herdier. No..." She cried.

Suddenly, out of the flames of the museum the Dark Triad and their Bisharp walked. The leader, Heiachi, holding a silver pearl looking item, was the first to exit the building.

"We'll be taking this now." Heiachi said.

"Grr." The woman scoffed at the trio. "Who are you anyway?!" She demanded.

"Pawns in your reckoning." Jin said.

"Now, join your husband in the afterlife." Danzo comanded as he and his Bisharp charged the woman for one final blow.

The woman froze up, replaying the words "join your husband in the afterlife" a thousand times per second. "What did you do to my husband!" She yelled out.

"Too late" Danzo scoffed as he unsheathed a daggar, and his Bisharp built up a slash attack. They were inches from hitting the woman when suddenly a blur of green appeared before her. Out of it a teenager and his Sceptile stood, defending the woman. Chance had entered the game.

Chance grabed and held Danzo in place while The Boss countered the Bisharps Slash with Leaf Blade, cancelling the two out.

"Who the hell are you?" Danzo asked Chance.

"Your opponent" Chance replied as he pushed Danzo away. The Boss did the exact same, throwing the Bisharp back.

"Meteor Mash!" Chance commanded. And suddenly, Chance's Metagross, Ironhide flew from the sky and Smashed its massive and powerful meteor mash fist attack right into the ground beneath both Bisharp and Danzo sending them flying back towards their teammates, who didn't bother to catch them. Danzo and his Bisharp lie on their backs, facing their enemy with contempt. _No one _had ever been able to counter a single Triad member, let alone hit and knock him back 15 ft. This forced the other members to fix their gaze on Chance, The Boss and Ironhide. Now aware of their power, they prepared themselves to move as one, and merge for the kill.

"Triad..."Heiachi began but was interupted when an icebeam and a thunderbolt dropped down upon them. Heiachi's Bisharp leapt up and used protect. Defending the triad from further harm. As expected, Zeus and Hera swooped down to Chance's side.

"Chance, we have your back." Zeus stated.

"Are you alright?" Hera expressed her concern.

"Yeah, thanks for the back up" Chance said.

(With the Triad)

"Latios...and a Latias?!" Jin said, flabbergasted.

"This kid...is...different." Danzo said

"Don't underestimate him any more, he's no ordinary child. Our next move is for the kill." Heiachi stated, patting his Bisharp on the shoulder. Bisharp took this as a signal to lower the protect. Heiachi's Bisharp lifted the barrier when...

"MasterPyro, Blastburn!" Quess commanded his Charizard." Roar! It roared as it send a vortex of absolute flame at the Triad.

The Triad moved out of the way, dodging the blast but separating themselves in the process. Chance saw this as an opening to steal the item Heiachi was holding.

"Boss!" Chance called.

"Scept!" The Boss followed suit as the both of them charged the vulnerable Triad leader.

"Bisharp!" Heiachi ordered.

Two of the bisharp moved into Chance's way. The boss, as if reading Chance's mind, leapt infront of Chance and slammed a Bisharp with Brickbreak, smashing it's chest open and sending it flying. The other Bisharp saw an opening and went for a slash attack, The Boss sidestepped it and then countered every following Slash with Leafblade, then he spun around, making the bisharp lose it's balance and go stumbling into Chance. Chance ran up to the steel type and, to the Triad's surprise, fired an aura sphere at the Bisharps chest!

"SHARP!" it screamed from the super effective hit as it was sent flying. After tumbling and scraping against the ground, the Bisharp lay there, unconscious. The Boss and Chance continued toward their target.

"Danzo, Jin!" Heiachi commanded and in a flash, both Danzo and Jin flashed between The Boss and Chance, standing in their way.

"Out of the way!" Chance ordered, as he and the boss charged the duo. Jin and Danzo countered Chance and the Boss knocking them back using their own force against them. Swooping in to help Chance and The Boss, Zeus fired off a continuous, beautiful, beam of light known as luster purge. The Triad disbersed once again.

Heiachi, looked at his team mates and then at the enemy he faced. Eventually, he was able to come to a realization. "Fools..." He scoffed. "Triad, they mean to separate us and take us out individually. "Nope" Quess said on MasterPyro's back. "Just you!" He said, Masterpyro diving down like a speeding bullet, headed right for where Heiachi stands. Heiachi leapt out of the way a split moment before the flaming dragon-like Pokémon slammed into the ground.

Heiachi leapt up with the orb and reached for another pokeball. He threw it out and out popped another Bisharp. The bisharp remained calm and collective, while it's trainer analyzed his' enemies. He looked at Chance, then Hera, then Zeus, then Quess and back to Chance. Noticing that their eyes were all shifting, looking back and forth between each other. Almost as if they were communicating throught eyesight alone.

Chance "Boss, Leaf Blade!" Chance ordered. But the Boss didn't move. He remain in his positon. Instead, Hera fired off a Mistball attack. The white ball of energy flew towards Heiachi and his Bisharp. "Protect" he commanded. And so, the Bisharp raised it's arms and emmitted a green barrier field. The mist attack hit it dead on, doing no damage but creating a thick mist.

"Grr, Triad, to me!" Heiachi said. Jin and Danzo joined their leader. "What's happening?" Danzo asked.

"They mean to attack us through this mist." Heiachi explained.

"Cowards." Jin remarked.

"Cowards or not, they are very skilled fighters. They communicate through aura."

"How can you tell?" Jin asked.

"Because their mouths do not move, but their eyes do toward each other. The one in the green shirt is the most powerful of the group. Kill him, and we've broken their ranks.

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook and violently ripped apart. "Meta!" Ironhide exclaimed as it pounded it's fist into the ground creating an earthquake. The Triad dispersed once more, however much to their surprise an oddly colored Gible leapt up from out of the ground and grabbed the pass orb, holding onto it for dear life.

"Get off!" Heiachi began to punch the dragon-ground type when a bolt of lightning from Zeus electrocuted everyone, everyone but Gible that is, being that he's a ground type and ground types are immune to electric attacks.

The Traid falls to the ground, on their knees. The jolt of pain was more than enough to keep them down long enough for Gible to scurry away with the orb. When he was far enough Hera flew in, grabbed the baby Pokémon, and whisked him away. Heiachi made one last ditch effort to go after the orb when Quess' Charizard flew in and slammed Heiachi to the ground breaking his rib cage. "Uh..." The Dark Triad was defeated.

Hera landed next to Chance and handed Chance over to Gible, Gible then handed the Pass orb to Chance.

"Good job kiddo." Chance said, petting Gible on its broad head.

"What is that thing?" Quess asked, swooping in on his Charizard.

"Dunno." Chance said, examining the pearl like orb. "It feels like a pearl..."

"Its...not." A voice from behind the group muttered. They all turned around to see the origin of the voice. It came from the lady who previously faced the triad.

"Oh Arceus, I forgot about you! Are you ok? Chance said rushing to the lady. He knelt beside her and helped her up.

"Ugh..." She said as she was helped up, her condition was absolutly terrible, cuts and scrapes painted her body, Chance was actually able to identify a smashed rib cage.

"Geez, they wasted no time on her, we have to get her to medical attention. Hera, Zeus."

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"How fast do you think you can go with a person on you?"

"Um...not very fast." Hera replied.

"Yeah, we're not meant to carry a load." Zeus added.

"Damn it. This lady won't have enough time. Quess, I need you to go and see if their are any more survivors.

"Got it" quess said, pulling out another pokeball. "Empoleon! Let's clear it out!" He commanded, tossing the pokeball.

"Empoleon!" It cried as it landed on the ground.

"Let's go!" Quess said, runninin into the fire. His Charizard and Empokeon following him.

Chance, Hera and Zeus watched as quess fought the fire head on, commanding his Pokémon to do what they could to take out the fire.

"Alright. Now we need to get her to safety." Zeus said.

Suddenly a ford crown victoria pulled up to the scene. Cynthia and Looker hopped out of the car.

"My Arceus!" Looker exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cynthia noticed the trainer and the Lati's. "Chance?!"

"Hey! We need help!" He called out to her.

Cynthia ran over to the trainer.

"What happened?"

I'll explain later." Right now I need you to take this from me." Chance said extending the Pass Orb to Cynthia.

"The Pass orb?!" She said in shock.

"You know about this thing?"

Cynthia wasted no time she reached for the pass orb when suddenly a shadow swept up from under her and out of the shadow shot an arm. The 3 fingered hand grabbed the pass orb and flew up with it and Chance who was still holding the Orb.

"Ahhhh!" Chance shouted as he was thrusted up into the air.

"Chance!" Hera and Zeus shouted in unison.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of the pass orb!" Cynthia said, fear prevalent in her voice.

Hera glared at Cynthia for a moment. And then darted up into the air, after Chance and the Pokémon that was trying to steal the orb.

Chance looked up into the Pokémon's face and saw that it was Darkrai!

"What?!" He said. The Darkrai looked back at him and seemed to scoff as it threw Chanced off of the orb and sent the trainer plummeting back down towards the ground.

"Garchomp go!" Cynthia said calling out her strongest Pokémon.

"Gar!" It roared as it tucked its arms and legs in to enter it's flight mode. It screeched past Hera and flew up to Chance it extended it's razor arms in a grabbing position. But, much to Hera's Horror, it was _not _aiming for Chance, intead it targeted the Darkrai, and more specificly the orb.

Chance dropped right into Hera's arms as she caught him. But due to her small stature she was unable to fully support Chance's weight, try as she might. It appeared she was going to drop the teen when Zeus flew in and rested Chance on his bigger, more supportive back. Together the two of them lowered to the ground, letting Chance off.

In the air above them. Cynthia's Garchomp hacked at the Darkrai, which dodged every attack. It was far too fast for Garchomp to make contact, but due to the precious cargo it was carrying, he couldn't fight back as he needed both his hands to hold the item.

"Enough" from a rooftop was heard, everyone on the ground spun their heads toward a teen in a rob. The teen was no larger then Chance was. The teen shot his hand into the air and out of it a blck aura eminated. Shooting from his hand, it grabbed the Garchomp restraining it. "Begone" the teen said as he dragged the garchomp down and Slammed It into the ground with enough force to create a large crator.

"GAAR!" The Garchomp yelled in pain.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia called out.

The Darkrai flew over to the teen, obviously being his trainer, and handed the orb to him.

"Hmph" the teen scoffed as he took the orb and leapt off with his Darkrai.

"Wait!" Chance shouted leaping off into the air, The Boss following him.

"Chance!" Hera shouted off to him, following the trainer in a fit of fury.

"Hera!" Zeus called out following his sister.

The hooded figure and his darkrai leapt from roof top to rooftop. Chance, The Boss, Hera and Zeus were right after him.

"Persistant aren't you?" The hooded figure said.

"Hera, Ice beam!" Chance ordered, ignoring the enemy's words.

Hera launched an icebeam from her mouth that shot through the air, poised to hit the theif but the Darkrai had other plans, he leapt in the way of the oncoming ice beam and fired one of his own. The two beams collided in mid air shattering apart. This bought the teen some time as he kept moving to the edge of town.

Chance and friends kept up the pursuit all the way to the edge of the town. Where the hooded teen was trapped.

"Give it up. You've got no where to run." Chance commanded.

"Persistant and perceptive, your the whole package aren't you?" The figure taunted.

"Who are you?" Chance asked.

The figure pulled down his hood to reveal his face. A white skinned boy, no older then chance with wild blond hair and blue eyes. "I am your opponent, battle me."

"Grr. Hera, Zeus get ready to move..." Chance said with his mouth.

"Right" the twins replied.

_"I'm gonna fake him out, The Boss will move up for the leaf blade, while he's busy dodging take out that Darkrai, got it?"_ Chance said communicating with the boss and the twins through aura.

_"Understood, we'll need to act fast then. Ready twins?" The Boss said via aura to The Lati twins.._

_"Since we started flying..." Hera remarked._

"Ready...go!" Chance said. The Boss moved off in a blur at full speed building a leaf blade he prepared to strike when suddenly the Teen caught the leaf blade attack and held Chance's Sceptile in place. Next, Darkrai opened up a field of darkness, split it in two and fired it at the Lati twins before they even got the Chance to move. It all happened so fast, Hera and Zeus were mid-charge and didn't see the bast incoming. And to Chance's eyes the Darkrai moved so fast it might actually have been faster then The Boss!

"Gah!"

"Argh!"

Both Hera and Zeus were hit with the attack. As the attack made contact it expanded into a field and engulfed them for a second. When the field dispersed, both Hera and Zeus dropped to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Hera?! Zeus!" Chance called out.

It was no good. They were out cold.

"Grr." What did you do?

"Relax that was Darkrai's Dark void." the teen responded. "They are asleep right now. Although, they may experience a hellish nightmare or two.

Suddenly the Darkrai extended its arms and absorbed essence from the sleeping twins.

"(!) This guy knows dream eater too?" Chance said aloud. "I have to do something otherwise, he'll drain them to a husk."

Chance ran infront of the twins and placed an aura barrier blocking further draining.

The Darkrai lowered it's arms and retreated to it's trainer's side.

The Boss pulled away from the teen and leapt off to Chance and the twins. It stood guard in a defensive position.

"What was that about? Its like he knew what we were going to do..."

_"Its because I did"_ he said to Chance, communicating with aura.

_"What? You can use aura too?!" _

_"You didn't think the whip I grabbed you with was a conventional one, did you? I've been able to use this power since I was small."_

_"And you waste it on stealing instead of helping people?" _

_"Helping people?! All people know how to do is help themselves! What I'm doing will liberate this world from people like that." _

_" Oh? And how will you accomplish that?"_

"You'll just have to wait and see..." The Teen said aloud.

"Hmph. I guess I will." Chance said reaching for a pokeball on his belt. "Ok, there's no point in communicating through aura anymore. We'll have to do things the old fashioned way. Valcorona! Let's get this done!" Chance said throwing the pokeball up into the air. Out of it, flew a 4 ft tall, orange and red, 6 winged moth. Valcorona had entered the game.

"Oh. You have a psuedo legendary too?" The teen asked in a mocking tone.

"Valcarona, quiver dance!" Chance commanded, ignoring Zeru.

The Valcorona danced in place, moving itself in a figure 8 style fashion.

Chance moved ahead of the moth Pokémon and stood beside the Boss. "Valcorona keep using quiver dance two more times!"

The Valcorona silently nodded and continued dancing.

"Boss, let's get our hands dirty." Chance said.

"Figthting yourself eh? Very well, I'll join you." The teen said, walking forward, beside his Darkrai.

The four of them stared off, silently. Chance and The Boss stood ready, The teen and his Darkrai stood just as ready. Either side not moving, knowing that the other needed a mere opening and it'd be over. This was no ordinary Pokémon battle. The tension in the air was thick and the desire to win was overwhelming. To the point that not even the sirens of passing fire trucks could deter them. A full 10 mins passed by before it happened. The four of them charged. Chance deployed his aura sword, the teen deployed his whip and the two of them went at it up close. The Boss deployed his leaf blade and swung and hacked at the Darkrai in an elegant manor. Chance swung and swung and swung but the teen countered with his whip. Mid combat, he punched chance square in the face and then converted his whip into a black aura sword. He charged off thrusting at Chance, Chance dodged it with ease and formed an aura shield in his right hand which he used to bash the teen away. The teen stumbled back a bit and reconverted the sword into a whip. He flung it and it wrapped Chance's legs.

"Gah!"

Chance was hoisted up into the air and as the teen was about to fling him down. Chance formed an aura sword and cut the whip off. Then he created an aura shield under his feet, which pointed up, and jumped off of it, giving himself a tremendous amount of downward force, he dove straight down at the teen, sword in hand and ready to strike. The teen raised his own aura shield and blocked the attack. Chance faked the teen out, landing on the shield, he created an aura sphere and blasted it in the teen's shield. Cracking it and sending himself up into the air. The teen disbersed the shield and fired an aura blast of his own at Chance, Chance dodged it and gathered aura in his right hand. The normally blue aura turned a very, very bright and pure white.

"What?!" The teen said in shock.

With the strength of a rhydon, Chance dove down again, aura sphere in hand. The teen raised the shield again, awaiting the blow. Chance dove right into the shield. Slamming the aura down hard on it "Heavens aura!" He called out. The attack shattered the shield and forced the teen to leap back, causing Chance to slam his attack into the rooftop getting his hand stuck in the roof.

The Teen skidded to a hault. And looked up to see chance with his hand stuck in ther roof.

"Hmph" assuming it did minimal damage, The teen snickered, cocky of his own ability, and his eye's iris' glew blue. He was using aura vision to determine a weak point in Chance's body...and that's where he learned the truth..."W-what?!" He stuttered in shock.

Chance struggled to pull his hand out, but eventually he did. From there the Teen saw the true "would be" damage. Using the aura vision, the teen saw that the aura attack had burned a hole straight through the complex, a hole the size of his hand in width. But the size of a football field in length. This was evident at the fact that the attack left some raw aura behind, mapping out the damage for him.

"What...was that?" The teen asked.

"My aura technique. The Heaven aura." Chance replied.

"Such power... Ha! All the more satisfying it will be when I crush you!" The teen said charging at Chance again.

"Hmph" Chance said unsheathing another aura sword and then charging at him again.

(With the Boss.)

The Boss and Darkrai fight hard. The Boss swings and swings, but Darkrai counters them with his own claws or simply by dodging. Eventually, The Darkrai catches The Boss' leaf blade and bends The Boss' arm around his back in an attempt to stab him with his own weapon. The Boss doesn't take too kindly to this. He flips over darkrai, puts his foot on Darkrai's back and leaps up into the air, releasing himself from Darkrai's grip, and then he clenches his claws into a fist. He dives down on Darkrai with the fist, forming the move Brick Break. The darkrai dodges and forms a field of dark aura again, this time it fires off a scatter rain of Dark void attacks. The Boss leaps off, evading each and every one of the voids. He reaches Darkrai and then dissapears for a split second, using acrobatics he reappears behind the Darkrai and used Brick Break on his back! The Darkrai is sent flying across the roof top, it flys and then shifts forms into a shadow on the roof. Speeding off until it is at a safe distance. It reveals itself and fires a Dark pulse attack, sending a wave of dark aura at The Boss. The Boss counters by aiming it's arms at the wave and firing it's strongest move, leaf storm, at it. A blizzard of leaves shoot from The Boss' arms and the two attacks collide and then shatter. Dark aura and razor sharp leaves litter their part of the roof top.

The darkrai stares at it's opponent, with almost a "happy" look in it's eye. The Boss stares back with a smirk across his face. The two of them, were enjoying themselves.

(Back with Chance and The Teen)

The Teen and Chance sword duel some more and come to a stalemate.

"You know what they say?" Chance started.

"No, what?"

"When two trainers are poweful enough, they can read each other's and their Pokémon's thoughts. Regardless of aura or not. "

"Oh really?" The Teen replied.

"Yeah. And I can tell. Deep down. You don't want to do whatever it is your doing."

"Well I've got news for you, you can't tell what I'm thinking at all!" The teen said kicking Chance away.

Chance lands on the other side of the roof, a few feet from The Boss. The Boss looks at Chance and then at Valcorona. The Valcorona had stopped using Quiver dance and nodded at The Boss. Giving him the "I'm ready look"

"Sceptile!" The Boss called out.

Chance looked at the Boss and back at Valcorona and then noded. Then he turned his attention back to the Teen. Both the teen and his Darkrai fired off dark aura at their respective counter parts. Both the Boss and Chance responded the same way, by leaping in the middle of the rooftop and infront of Valcorona.

"Enough of this game" The teen stated. " This ends now! He said charging an aura sphere.

"Your right. It does." Chance stated.

"Hmm?" Zeru pondered.

"You forgot to factor in a key component." Chance stated.

"Oh? What might that be?" The Teen responded.

"Plus 6 Valcarona!" Chance exclaimed with a smile.

The Boss knew what was next. And, being a grass type and all, he fled the fight. Landing behind Valcarona, he watched over the sleeping Lati's. As The boss guarded them, Valcarona glew with an orange intensity. Burning hotter then 700 degrees celsius, It begain to melt the rooftop. Chance immediatly put up an aura bubble. For he also knew what was next.

"Valcarona! Fiery Dance!" Chance commanded.

And with it's quiver dance energy, the Valcarona began dancing and flapping its wings elegantly. That elegance soon turned to scorching flames and embers as it launched a flaming vortex at The teen and Darkrai.

"Darkrai! Get behind me!" The Teen commanded. The Darkrai had no objection. He fell in line perfectly as the teen put up a black aura shield. Protecting both him and his Pokémon. And leaving them both vulnerable.

"Nows my Chance." Chance said, casting an aura field over his body. He disperced the shield and charged off through the searing hot flames. The heat was unbearable, even with the aura field. The fire was so hot in fact that it was starting to melt the roof, which was evident in every gunky step Chance took as the tiles melted off onto his shoes.

As Chance approached the Teen, the teen grew more cautious.

"?! What?!" He exclaimed. "How is that possible?! No one's Aura can be that dense! Not even my own...what is he?" The Teen questioned Chance, seeing him get ever closer he began to get antsy. "Darkrai, grab the orb and run back to base." He commanded. His darkrai knew the importance of the orb, so he took it without hesitation. Darkrai began to decend into the shadows. But something was wrong. Because of the massive amount of light in the area, Darkrai couldn't phase into the ground as fast as he normally did. This spelled out trouble for them both as Chance had reached the shield. He saw the orb and merely walked around The teen to get to it.

"Damn it, can't move!" The Teen thought to himself. "If I do we both die and we lose the orb." Darkrai held onto the orb with a vice grip. Making sure it never let go. Chance grabbed the orb. Determined to pry it free from Darkrai's hands. Chance pulled and heaved, the Orb was finally getting lose. Chance punched The Darkrai in the face twice and managed to rip the orb free from his grasp. The darkrai prepared to retaliate but didn't get the chance, as Chance himself leapt back into the fire. Encasing the Orb in aura, he went back to Valcarona, he'd won.

Valcarona dropped the Fiery dance. Dispersing all the flames that once decorated the rooftop. The teen put his aura shield down and collapsed to the ground. He had used too much aura holding the shield and was at his limit.

"What...what are you?" He asked Chance.

"Hmm?" Chance responded. A little dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I'm Chance." Chance answered a stupid question with a stupid answer.

"No! No person or Pokémon can withstand anything that powerful. And no aura shield can be that small and yet that dense. For you to have held it up, it means you must have a large amount of aura!"

"Hmm. Oh that. Like you, I've had this power since I could remember. I never had a father around to teach me how to use it either. I had to work for it…to help my friends." Chance said with a smile, looking at Zeus and Hera..

"..." The Teen had no words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were literally no words he could respond with. So he said the one he knew from birth.

"*sigh*" he began. "Zeru"

"Huh? Chance said.

"My name is Zeru, remember when you asked?"

"Oh right, well. Zeru. You don't seem like a thief." I'm not talking about the way you fight either, I'm talking about your aura."

"Hmm?" Zeru murmmered.

"Remember what I said earlier about two strong warriors being able to read each other's thoughts? Well I read yours like a book. And from what I've learned... You don't want this do you?" Chance said abrupt and starting to walk forward.

Zeru looked at the ground.

Chance walked up to Zeru and extended his hand out to him. Zeru looked up at chance, surprised.

"Take my hand, we'll figure the rest out together." Chance said.

"Zeru paused for a moment. Then he began reaching his hand out to Chance's.

"Bingo" Chance said in his head.

Zeru's hand was about to meet chance's when suddenly a black aura blade shot through Chance's rib cage.

"Guh." Chance grunted in pain, he looked down to see the blade came from Zeru. And that Zeru's eyes were now cold.

"You know nothing about me...nothing at all." Zeru said fiercly ripping the blade from Chance's ribs.

"Gah!" He welped in pain, holding his now bleeding side. Zeru shot up to his feet and fled back to Darkrai who proceeded to grab him and slowly bring him into the shadows. Chance was now kneeling down, the pain was excrutiating and he could barely take it. The Boss and Valcarona leapt to his side to protect him.

"Your lucky I didn't kill you this time Champion." Zeru scoffed. "Next time we meet in battle, you will not posses such luck." Zeru said as he and Darkrai faded into the shadows and then fled.

"Damn it!" Chance muttered to himself. "He got away."

"Sceptile" the Boss said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Boss" Chance said getting up to his feet, putting Aura on his wound to close it. "...its just...I could feel, inside of him, that he knew what he was doing was wrong..." Chance said sadly. He reached for Valcarona's Pokeball .

"Well done Valcarona. You deserve a good rest." Chance said returning the fire moth to it's pokeball.

"Now then…" He said as he and the Boss walked over to the Lati twins. "…How's this gonna work?" He said, Orb in hand.

"Sceptile Sceptile." The Boss suggested.

"Good idea. Here you take the orb." He said giving the orb to the grass type lizard. "I'll grab Hera, you grab Zeus." Chance said already starting to pick Hera up, Bridal style.

"Heh heh, Sceptile, Sceptile..." The Boss insinuated.

"Oh shut it. Its not like that!" Chance defended himself when suddenly, as he touched her, Hera reverted to her human form.

Chance's face went red. And the Boss just gave him a "uh huh" look.

"Shut up..." Chance said as he gently picked Hera up while the Boss merely flung Zeus over his shoulder and held the orb in his other armpit.

Together they leapt off of the rooftop, which was still hot to the touch even though no flames were present.

They began walking back to the nacarene city museum when a ford crown victoria pulled up. The passenger window rolled down revealing Cynthia.

"Cynthia. Am I glad to see you." Chance started.

"Did you recover the artifact?" She frantically asked, erasing her normally calm demeanor.

"Yeah, fortunatly." Chance said.

"Oh thank Arceus" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is this thing?" Chance asked.

"We'll explain later." Looker said. "Just get in."

As Looker said that, thunder roared throughout the sky. The humidity from Valcarona had caused a thunderstorm. Chance wasted no time. He knew they had to get to a Pokémon center fast. Since Zeus and Hera still hadn't woken up. He put Hera in first and The Boss put Zeus in. Chance then returned The Boss (who high fived the pokeball to get in). Then Chance himself got into the car. And they drove off into the rainy night.


	8. Chapter 7: Serrated

Hera awoke. She got up and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of city. It was a sunny day, and it was the middle of July, which was evident by the signs saying "try our castelia cones! Availible all summer!". The city was large and grand, even majestic...however, despite the warmth of the sun, Hera felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hello?" She called out. There was no answer.

"Hello?" She called out again, this time praying for some one...anyone to answer.

There was no answer yet again...or so it seemed.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called back to her. "Hera, is that you?" Hera turned around to see the reassuribg sight of her Brother standing behind her.

They ran to each other, glad to see one another they embraced in a death tight hug.

"Where is Chance and Quess?" She asked while still In her twin brother's arms.

"I dunno" he said letting go of the embrace. "I thought they were with you."

Hera began to feel another chill roll down her spine.

"For that matter..." Zeus started. "Where is everyone else?"

Hera let go of her brother and looked around...he was right. There was no one around. Cars were left at a stand still, there were no people not even other Pokémon. The only sound that could be heard was the eriee humm of the wind blowing through the city buildings.

"I don't like this..." Hera said. "Its too quiet..."

Zeus walked beside her, silent. He was deep in thought.

"What is this feeling? I can't even think straight." Zeus thought. "Only half of my mind was focused on getting us out of this situation, my other half cant shake this feeling of...death.

"Zeus?" Hera called.

He looked at her in her eyes he saw the same feeling of, uncomfortableness.

"Yeah, I'm still here sis."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Rather then flying out of here, we need to see if anyone is here..."

"Oh, ok." Hera said calmly. She really didn't want to show how badly she wanted to leave, but it was leaking out and Zeus could sense it.

"We won't be here long, ok?" He comforted her.

"Ok."

Zeus and Hera kept walking. Up ahead they could now see a fountain. They walked up to it trying to just keep moving. Hera, as curious as ever stopped by the fountain.

"Look." She said, beckoning Zeus to follow.

Zeus and Hera looked into the fountain. The water inside was still, as if it were frozen.

"How is this possible? There's wind blowing, the water should at least be moving." Hera stated.

"Hera, it isn't affecting our hair either. Whatever that noise is...its not wind." Zeus said.

Zeus and Hera listened closly to the humm of the wind. As they listened, the tune became clearer. It went from a constant hum...to a quick inhlale and exhale... It quickly became evident to both Hera and Zeus that this was no wind...in fact. It sounded exactly like breathing...

Suddenly a loud deafening shriek ripped through the streets, tearing at both their eardrums.

"SHRIEK!"

Hera and Zeus slapped their ears closed. Trying to block out the frightening, deafening noise.

"What is this?!" Hera cried out.

"I don't know! But its getting really cold!"

Suddenly the entire city went from summer weather to sub zero. Black clouds blocked out the skyscrapers. The buildings became encased in ice, the fountain immediately froze. The streets became glazed in frost. The city became a frozen wastland.

"Hera! Change form or we'll be frozen alive!

"Right!"

Both twins flashed with white light and changed into their lati forms. Hera darted to zeus and used Light screen, encasing both of them in a yellow aura of light.

"*sigh*" that was close. Zeus said.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Zeus said, wasting no time flying up.

"You don'thave to tell me twice." Hera said following zeus up into the city's sky.

The two took flight, Zeus went up into the air first, ripping through the skyscrapers. He could now see the sky again.

"Yes! Almost there!" Zeus exclaimed. Then suddenly, out of no where, Zeus is struck by an icebeam.

Zeus: GAH!

Zeus drops out of the sky, falling past Hera.

"Brother!" Hera said as she dove down, she went as fast as she could, trying to catch her dropping brother.

"Almost there." She said, diving down.

Eventually she pasted her brother and caught him, supporting him with her own back.

She lowered him to the ground, landing back beside the fountain.

"Zeus! Zeus!" She cried.

Zeus opened up his eyes. "Hera? What happened?"

"You tell me, your the one who dropped like a rock!"

"Oh yeah...something. Up there. It hit me."

"Well, can you fly?"

Zeus looked up at his wing and saw that it was frozen solid.

"I don't think so..." He said saidly.

Suddenly, a big shape dropped from the sky. It landed with a giant thud. A mist of harshly cold air shot everywhere around it, frost and snow blinded the lati's view of the beast.

"Zeus!" Hera cried out.

"Hera! Keep your head down! Don't look up!"

Hera disobeyed her brother, letting her curiousity get the better of her. She looked up to see her brother staring into bright yellow eyes. The look on either of their faces spells horror in it's truest sense.

The beast infront of them let out a completely horrid growl that sounded as if ice and metal were crunching together.

"Grr."

The frost and snow finally cleared revealing the beasts true form. It's body was gray as it was menacing. Covered in ice like pieces, it stood tall over the both of them. Its small arms had the red tinge of blood, they matched it's ice covered face where it's teeth stuck out covered in the same tint of blood.

Zeus and Hera lay there comepletely frozen. They had never been frightened like this before. Whatever they were staring at truly spelled certain death for them. The beast in front of them stood there ominously. Eyes fixed on the twins. They stood like this for a while until Hera's curiousity got the better of her.

"H-hel-hello." She stuttered out...soon enought though, she wished she haden't.

"I wish to be whole again"...the beast said in a cold tone.

"W-what?" Hera asked.

"I WISH TO BE WHOLE!" Kyurem screeched out in a loud, deafening roar.

Then the ice on it's face cracked open, as if it was carving out a smile. Soon enough the ice shattered and rows of bloody, serated teeth revealed themselves.

"No..." Hera cried.

"MAKE ME WHOLE AGAIN" it roared lunging at them, teeth barred.

Hera let out a blood curdling scream. "AHHH!"

Kyurem prepared to lunge, in that breif moment of striking. Hera and zeus' perspective of the entire city had changed. It was no longer just a deserted city. The sky was no longer gray. It was now stained in a blood red tinge. The city itself was now populated...but instead of the living...there were only dead. Dead people and Pokémon littered the streets. People climbing out of cars, clammering to get away, children and their Pokémon trying to get away...what hera and Zeus were witnessing...was Hell. The saw hell. And hell's keeper? Was the beast that was mid lunge at them now...Hera and Zeus were frozen. They could not fight back, they could not run. Fear now governed their actions, and fear told them to stay put.

Kyurem struck at near light speed, biting into both Latis at once. It visiously and ferociously ripped into their body. As it chewed into them, and enjoyed their combined taste, the twins felt everything. Still alive, they lived every single second of the horrendous situation. It's ice cold breath lathered itself all over their skins, It's teeth stabbed right into them and ripped chunks of their fur, flesh, muscle and bone right out of their bodies. Both Hera and Zeus were in excrutiating unbearable pain. They could only listen as Kyurem leasurely chewed their combined hides into one horrible, disgusting mess of parts. As they heard it's rythmic chewing of their bodies, they began to lose consiousness. As they're minds (and strength) drifted away. They heard a tune. A rythmic tune was being played by the sound of their bodies crunching in Kyurem's mouth. At first it was unrecognizable, but then, as it became more frequent, words became easier to make out.

"Chomp Chomp"

"Whomp uhomp"

"Whamp uhop"

"Whakp uhp"

"Whake up"

"Wake up."

"Wake Up!...Wake Up! Both of you!"

Hera shot out of her sleep. The smell of urine instantly slammed her Pokémon nose, but didn't register. The graphicness of Kyurem was still in her mind. Her body would not respond to her surroundings at all. Until warmth suddenly englufed her. She felt arms wrap around her and a broad chest up against her own. The reality of the embrace was enough to bring her back. She looked to see who was hugging her and, to her comfort, it was her trainer. Chance. She hugged him back. Squeezing as tight as she possibly could. Crying heavily. Her tears staining chance's emerald green shirt. She now knew she was safe.

Zeus woke up as well, Quess was screakming at him. "Wake up!" Quess' voice snapped zeus out of it. Zeus put his face in his hands and wept. The reality had hit him as it did Hera. He was safe...they both were.

"Its alright..." Chance started.

"Were here now" quess ended as the comforted their Pokémon.

"It was only a dream." Chance said reassuringly.

"It must've been some dream." Nurse Joy said, walking forward. "We heard you screaming all the way down stairs.

Zeus looked around the room. Chance, The Boss, Champion Cynthia, Quess and Nurse Joy had gathered around them.

"Oh man..." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"Its ok, you guys don't have to talk about it. Chance said, reassuring them."

"This is the work of a Darkrai." Cynthia started.

"Darkrai?" Chance responded. "The trainer we were fighting had one."

"It used a move called Dark void to put Zeus and Hera to sleep. Then Darkrai themselves are known to enduce horrible, twisted nightmares."

Hera and zeus tensed up in response.

"Man." Chance said not knowing what else to say.

"If this guy had a Darkrai, then we need to know everything that happened Chance. "Looker said, walking into the room.

"I fought him, and he can use Aura in the same deadly way I can. He, and his darkrai...I mean. It didn't seem like he was controling it. In fact, it felt Like Darkrai wanted to help him."

"Hmm, so we know they aren't controlling it, so we can't free it from their control. Such a powerful Pokémon will be hard to deal with." Looker Pondered.

"Well, its fast and really strong. But one good hit, and its done. The problem is. I don't know any Pokémon faster than The Boss."

"Boss?" asked Looker.

"Sorry, my Sceptile." Chance corrected himself.

"Hmm, well did you get an I.D of it's trainer?"

"Yeah, he was white and had blue eyes and blond hair. Oh, and he said his name...was Zeru. Mean anything?"

"Hmm..." Looker wondered for a bit. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I've never heard of this guy.

"Well, that's all the info I can give you. What about the Orb? Is it safe?

"Actually not yet. We're bringing it to a safe place. A vault in Nimbasa city that's encased in 20 ft thick steel. We actually need you guys to come along."

"What why?" Quess asked.

"For protection" Cynthia added. "We're champions of 3 different regions, they need us to help them escort it."

"Oh. That sound about right." Quess smuggly remarked.

"When do you need us? Chance asked."

"Now actually." Looker said looking at his watch.

"What so soon?" Quess asked.

"Yup, got the convoy outside right now."

"Hera? Zeus? You guys want us to..."

"No." Zeus cut him off. "W-we're ready to go...it was only a bad dream. That's all.

"Y-yeah. Only a bad dream." Hera said finally letting go of Chance.

"You guys sure?". Quess said.

"Absolutely, we're needed. So we'll fly. Right sis?

"R-right."

"You can't be serious." Nurse Joy started. "Your not in fighting condition. Your bodies may be fine, but your psyche is severely damaged!"

"It'll be fine. Zeus said."

"What? No. Chance, Quess. Talk some sense into your Pokémon.

Both Chance and quess remained silent.

"*sigh*. If they say they're good. I believe 'em." Quess said.

"And I agree. Hera and Zeus are stronger than you let on. Besides, its their choice, not ours.

" You can't be serious!" Nurse Joy shouted

"We've made up our minds. No one gets left behind." Chance exclaimed in a calm tone.

This leads Cynthia to smile.

The room gets silent.

"*sigh* fine. I'll got check you out." She said as she left the room.

"Thank you nurse joy!" Quess shouted after her sarcasticly.

" Yeah yeah, I still think your making a huge mistake." She said, her voice growing fainter as she walked farther from the room.

"Alright then its settled. Hera, Zeus. Your coming with us." Chance stated.

"But not after you take a shower...you guys smell like pee."

Both hera and Zeus blushed at this, in their horrendous nightmare. They had wet the bed.

"Right. I'm going fir..." Zeus started when suddenly Hera zoomed by and swiftly flew into the bathroom."Wha?! Hera?!"

"Sorry, ladies first!" She said, embarrassed.

"*sigh* of course she would do that.

The room burst into laughter.

"Well, while you guys get ready, cynthia and I will be downstairs planning our next move."

"Cool with us." Quess said, still holding his side.

Looker and Cythia walked out of the room when.

"Wait! Looker!" Chance called out.

"I want to know. Where is the trio we beat?"

"Oh them." Looker said. "They're at the precinct being interrogated. The Chief hopes to get something out of them.

"Has he?" Chance asked.

"Nope. He's been at this for hours." Looker said.

"Since last night?"

"Yup, ever since they regained consciousness."


	9. Chapter 8: A storm is coming

The precinct was, for the first time in days, calm and less frantic. The chief walked down the hall with his secratary beside him.

"What's the situation Mariam?" He asked his assistant.

" Calls have stopped coming chief, vandalisms and thefts have reportedly stopped around the region.

"Finally, some order."

The chief opens up a door that leads to a flight of stairs, he and the assistant walk in and down them.

"What of the prisoners? You get anything?

"None, I mean. They've been quiet ever since you left."

"I see..."

" I also took the liberty of ran background checks on them. Nothing came up.

"I figured as much Mariam."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it took a champion to subdue them, and they're wearing an unknown attire." The chief added. "They're beyond a mystery. They're ghosts."

"Hmm." Mariam pondered, unsure of what the Chief was talking about, she stayed quiet and continued to follow him.

The both of them walked up to a door with two armed guards and their Arcanine.

"How've they been?" The chief asked the guards.

"Quiet. Very quiet." One guard said.

Both Mariam and the chief looked at each other and then back.

"Bring me the leader. He's the only one we haven't talked to."

"Right." Said a guard as he turned around and unlocked the door."

We walked into the cell. It was barren with no windows, bars or edges. Just a cold hard floor.

"Heiachi." The guard called.

Heiachi looked up at the guard.

"Your up"

Heiachi gets up without a word and walks with the soldier. They exit the room, and the remaining guard locks the door.

"Move it" Heiachi's escort said, edging him with his rifle.

Heiachi walks up and faces the chief.

"Good evening" he says.

The Chief remains quiet.

"I hope to be very helpful to you." Heiachi said sarcasticly.

"I'm sure you will be." The chief said in a more sarcastic tone. Then, without warning, he slams his fist into Heiachi's face knocking him out cold, he blanks out.

Everything goes dark.

Heiachi awakens in a dark room. The only light in the room is above him and the table. Shining only on him. Heiachi tries moving and quickly discovers that his hand is chained to a table.

"Not so sarcastic when your restrained, are you?" a familiar voice is heard.

Heiachi looks up to see the Chief staring back at him from across the table.

"On the contrary, I still have jokes." Heiachi sneerly replied.

"Alright, listen douchebag."The chief began. "We're at a level of international security because of you and your little chain gang. Your going to cooperate and tell me all that you know"

"Of course." Heiachi replied. I'd be happy to tell you what I know.

The Chief eyed Heiachi suspiscously. "I want to know everything." He said.

"No you don't.."

"What?"

"You may want to know everything but what you need to know is our plan, and you need to know it now."

"Why's that?" The Chief asked.

"Because. It's already in motion..." Heiachi sneerly stated.

"What are you?..."

"Stop wasting time _"Chief"_ or thousands of people are going to die...today."

"Tell me now you piece of shit!" The Chief demanded.

"Hehehe." It's where your convoy is going."

The Chief pondered for a bit. "Castelia city?!

Heiachi nods.

"They're not after the damn city. They're after the orb. Why drag innocent people into this."

"Because. Our goal is to cause as much chaos as possible...simple as that."

Suddenly a door opens in the dark room, bleeding a massive amount of light into the room.

Out of it, Mariam's appearance is present.

"I have Looker on the phone right now. They're going ahead with the operation." She said frantically.

The Chief gets up from the table. "Guards!" He calls.

Two guards walk into the room.

"Yes sir?" One of them says.

"I'm done with him." The Chief replies.

The guards walk in, and up to Heiachi, they un lock his cuffs, pick him up on his feet as he walks out Heiachi states "Glad to be of any help, Chief. "

As the guards escort him out, the chief walks up to Mariam.

"How long till they move?" The Chief asks.

"They're right about to move off."

"Damn it...alright. Tell him to commence with the operation." The chief said.

"But, chief..."

"I know what Heiachi said. But believe me. It'd be better if the convoy was attacked away from Nacarene city. We wouldn't want to draw any more unessiscary attention here."

"*sigh* alright." Mariam puts the phone to here ear again. "Looker, the chief says to go ahead with the operation. Your green."


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm

Chapter 9 The Calm

"Understood Mariam." Looker hangs up the phone. "Alright! We're heading out!" He yells out. Then he turns to Cynthia. "Here take this." He says giving her a portable CV radio.

"A CV? Isn't this a little primitive?" Cynthia asks.

"Well, yeah, but its all I could get last minute."

"Fine with me. Just stay in touch." She said, walking off to her car.

"Oh believe me, I will." Looker, lustfully, remarked to himself as he watched her walk.

Back with Chance, he's walking with Quess down the stairs of the Pokémon center.

"Alright, I want you and the twins in the sky. Keep an eye out little bro." Chance said to his younger brother.

"Right, you can count on me." Quess replied. Quess pulled out his pokeball. "Master Pyro, let's fly!" He called, throwing the pokeball up into the air. It opened up and out flared Quess' Charizard. Masterpyro.

"We'll call out at the first sign of trouble. Keep your aura on us." Quess said as he mounted Masterpyro.

"Consider it done" Chance said.

Hera and Zeus are the next to come out of the pokecenter.

"Remember Hera. It was just a dream." Zeus assured his sister.

"Y-yeah. Just a dream." She said, still a little shook.

"Hera! Zeus! Your ready to fly?! Chance called out to them.

"Yeah! Ready to go!" Zeus called back. "C'mon sis." Zeus reassured her, transforming into his Pokémon form and beckoning her to follow.

"Right" Hera said in a shaky voice, transforming into her own Pokémon form and then following her brother.

"Follow Quess and keep watch ok!?" Chance called orders to the twins.

"Right" Zeus responded as he and Hera flew right past Chance and Quess and up into the air.

"Wait for us!" Quess cried out as masterpyro unfurled his wings and flew up."

"Nice." Chance said, admiring the group above.

"Ready to go?" Chance heard a familiar voice say. He looked down to see the sinnoh champion, Cynthia waiting by her Corvette stingray, which had it's top down.

"Yup. Always." Chance replied walking up to the trainer. Cynthia got in her car, Chance got in the passenger seat.

Overhead, Hera plainly sees Chance get into her convertible Stingray. The expression on her face is...priceless to say the least.

"Jealous are we?" Zeus teases Hera. Obviously seeing Hera's reaction.

Hera blushed for a moment. "Hmph" she scoffs, crossing her arms and flying ahead.

"I know I'd be jealous. Cynthia is hot." Quess said to Zeus.

Back on the ground. Looker got into his ford crown victoria. Picking up the built in mic, Looker says. "Alright everyone. Let's shake some dirt." The convoy is off. Looker leads, followed by Cynthia's Vette which is then followed by the 2 armored trucks.

Chance looked out of the window of the sports car he rode in. They were already out of the city and on their way to Castelia. For a moment, he actually though this would be easy. Then he remembered something.

"*sigh* It's never easy." Chance said to himself.

"Hmm? You say something?" Cynthia asked.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Chance said.

-silence-

"Soo...this is the new model Corvette right?" Chance asked, forcing small talk.

"Yup. It goes 0-60 in 2.0 seconds."

"Wow." Chance...akwardly stated.

-Silence-

"Aw geez." Chance thought to himself. "I was never good at talking to girls.

"Chance." Cynthia said. Breaking the silence once again.

" Yeah?" He said, a bit surprised.

"You beat back those theifs at the museum right?...How did you do it?"

Chance tensed up.

"Why do you ask?" He defended.

"The 3 Looker brought into custody were pretty beat up. And, they were engaged in close quarters combat. I know your Sceptile is fast, but even he can't fight 6 at once."

"Hehe, I have 5 more Pokémon you know. I could have just used them too."

"You could have...but you didn't." Cynthia said, keeping her mind on the road.

-silence-

Chance breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess I can show you. " Chance said as he put his hand up. As if he was holding something up.

Cynthia looked back and forth from the road to Chance's hand, eager to know his secret.

"What is it?' She thought to herself, when suddenly, she felt the air pressure drop sigifigantly, a blue energy had begun to form in his hand and, in no time at all, an aura ball formed in chance's hand.

"This is…my weapon" he said simply.

"You, can use aura?!" Cynthia said sounding surprised while staring at the sphere.

"Yeah, I've always had this power, since I was born. I've been training myself to use it and It's kinda paid off. With it I can do a bunch of cool stuff."

"Really? Can you tell me more about it?" Cynthia asked, turning her head back to the road.

"Well I didn't learn this from anyone." Chance Started, I sorta taught myself how to use it. Learned on the way ya know? As I learned, I figured out that Aura is in everything and not just me. It's everyone's life energy and it's even what Pokemon use when they attack…though, theirs varies a bit."

"what do you mean?"

"well, say the pokemon is a Grass type, it'll have a grass type Aura. Same goes for al the other types. In fact, the only type we humans have in common with Pokemon, is the Fighting type."

"wow, that power must be very hard to control when using it against someone." Cynthia remarked.

"Well not really…" he began " I can choose how much to exert and I can determine how much a person, or Pokemon's body can handle before being beaten. This is important because the person I'm fighting doesn't actually look like they're taking damage."

"Why's that?"

"Because, fighting Type Aura effect's the Aura within a person, it depletes it. And if a person loses enough Aura, he or she could die. Same goes for Pokemon"

"If that's true then how about when your usng Aura?"

"Well, I've only met one other person who could Use Aura, and when he used it in our fight on the Rooftop the more he used it the faster it left his body."

"What about you?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I don't know about me actually. I haven't really noticed me running out of Aura…ever. Even when I push myself against enemies, it never seems to run out."

"I knew it" Cynthia said, snapping her head back forward, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Knew what?"

"About your aura, Its unbearably dense."

"Wait. Does that mean, you can use aura too?" Chance asked.

"Well, kinda. I can't use it to the physical extent you can. Mine's not strong enough. I can only see and communicate through it."

"That's great! You have no idea what it's like to find someone like me." Chance said, full of content.

"That's just it Chance. I'm nothing like you. No one is" she said sincerly. "I started to sense your aura 4 days ago, as I drove to the airport to fly to Unova in Johto.

"I've been in Unova for a month."

"I know, Chance. I could sense your Aura 2 continents away..." Cynthia said in an undescribably tone. She was filled with happiness that she had such a powerful ally...and great concern.

The car ride got quiet.

"So...do you know what this means?" Chance asked?

"Other than the fact that you'll never run out of aura? No." Cynthia joked, monotone-like. "But I do however know this. Never, ever allow yourself to get captured. If anyone had access to your aura, they'd be capable of great evil.

*sigh* chance cooed. "Yeah, I know." He said, grabbing his stomach. "Believe me, I know all too well."

Up above the two champions, Quess, Masterpyro, Hera and Zeus fly in formation. Hera watches the convoy, Cynthia's Corvette more specificly, for any weird movements. Zeus noticed this.

"Hey sis" he called out to her telepathicly so Quess could hear.

His voice snapped her out of her trance-like state.

"Uh, yeah. What is it Zeus?"

"What are you doing? Our senses should be focused on the surroundings, not the convoy." Zeus asked.

"Yeah. I know." Hera said, idly drifting back to her trance-like state and fixing her gaze once more. Suspicious, Zeus traced her gaze back to Cynthia's Corvette.

"Your using our time up here to spy on Chance and Cynthia?" He asked, not really surprised.

"What?! No I'm not! What gave you that idea?! I'm focused on the mission, yup focused like a...a..." Hera was cut off by her brother's condesending stare. *sigh* "your not buying any of this are you?"

"Nope." Zeus shook his head.

*sigh*

"Its alright to be alittle jealous you know, Cynthia is freaking sexy." Quess said using his aura so he could be understood better.

"Quess, your not helping." Zeus said, sweatdropping.

"What? Its true, isn't it Hera?" Quess asked.

*no answer*

"Hera?"

*no answer*

Quess and Zeus looked over to see Hera's gaze once again fixed on Cynthia and Chance.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, HERA!" Zeus yelled, almost deafening Hera.

"OW, WHAT?!" She responded, harshly.

"Why are you so fixated on Cynthia and Chance?"

"But I'm no..."

"Hera!" Zeus said, cutting her off.

"*sigh* ok, so I'm a little focused on them, big deal. " She said, poorly defending herself.

"Big deal? We've got a job to do here! We need to be focused on the mission, you can be jealous later."

"HOLD ON, I am NOT jealous of Cynthia." Hera retaliated. "I'm simply...concerned about chance's well being.

"Yeah, concerned with the well being of Chance's lips." Quess teased.

"SHUT IT QUESS" Hera roared at Quess, who was enjoying this a little too much. "It's just, I don't trust her. She's not telling us all we need to know." Hera said, truthfully.

"Good point, I sense that too." Zeus started. "We'll just have to work with what we've got for right now."

"Agreed." Hera nodded.

"Though...that's only half of the truth Quess said in a sarcastic tone with a sly grin.

"Quess, I swear to Arceus I will freeze you in a block of ice then I'll have Gible nibble on you until you thaw." Hera said.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant" Chance said, butting in...to everyone's surprise...

"C-Chance?!" Hera shouted, embarrased. "H-how long have you been there?

"The entire time" he replied. "You guys do realise your communicating through my aura channel right? I never took it down so you guys could tell me if anything was happening...but I got soooo much more than that." Chance explained. "So...your jealous of Cynthia huh?" Chance started.

"Chance don't even..."

"Yup" Quess interrupted her. "Mad jealous."

"Damn it Quess!" Hera yelled. Causing Chance and Zeus to laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on running off with Cynthia anytime soon." He teased. "Just trust her for now, ok?" He asked.

"*sigh*, ok." Hera surrendered. "But only if you get me ice cream when we get there."

"Haha, sure." He said, I got you."

"Me too please." Quess said with a ridiculously vigorous grin on his face.

" Get your own ice cream!" Hera teased.

"That's not fai..." Quess was stopped short. As the temperature dropped rapidly.

"What's wrong Quess? Meowth got your tongue?" Chance asked.

"N-no...the temperature j-just dropped...a-alot." Quess responded.

"Really? Well, we're probably moving through a cold flow of air or something. Chance said, obviously unknown to their situation."Hera, can you use light screen on Quess and Zeus please?"

*no answer*

"Hera?"

*no answer*

"Zeus?"

*no answer*

"Quess, what's up with them?" Chance asked.

"Quess had Masterpyro fly up closer to Hera, she was still fying, but didn't move or react to anything...almost like she was frozen with fear.

Quess then began to go over to Zeus when...

"T-this feeling..." Zeus began. "Its the same...from our dream!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Quess began to feel a change in the aura pressure around him. "Chance." He started. "Something big is up here."

Back in the convertable, Chance quickly spun his head around to watch there position.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"Something's up there with them." Chance explained.

Back in the clouds, a huge shadow shifted about, flying closer to the group.

"Whatevers u-up here...i-its getting closer..." Quess stuttered.

Although Quess is usually known for exaggerating, Chance knew he was telling the truth. He could see a very large, quick moving shadow in the clouds gaining on his friends."Hera! Zeus!" Chance called out. But their was no answer from either of them. "Darn it, what's wrong with them?!" He asked Quess.

"I dunno, there just flying in pla..."

"Lati-latias!" Hera said with her own voice. Cutting Quess off.

"English Hera!" Quess shouted.

"H-he's coming!" Hera franticly cried out..

"Who is?" Chance asked.

"He's coming! W-we have to get out of here! He'll eat us again!" Hera said, fear conquering her very voice.

"Hera! Calm down!"

"No! There's no time! We need to go! We need to leave now! He's coming!"

"Who's coming Quess asked still holding his shoulders."

"KYUREM!" Hera shouted through the aura comm channel.

Suddenly a loud defening shreik ripped through the skies.

"SHREIK!"

Quess, Masterpyro, Zeus and Hera all put their hands (or claws) on their ears. The cry was so loud, the entire convoy heard it.

"What the heck was that?" Cynthia asked, looking up and back on the road.

"I don't know..." Chance said, still looking at the clouds. Suddenly, the shadow in the clouds he had ben tracking dissappeared. "The shadow, it's gone." Chance said through his aura.

"Do you think it was the Darkrai from before?" Quess asked?

"With a size like that? Absolutely not!" Chance reminded Quess.

Up in the clouds with Quess, the temperature was rising again, and the Heat from Masterpyro's body was prevailing once more.

"Whatever it was, it's no ordinary Pokémon. That's for sur..." Quess was cut off as the Cold rushed back in an instant.

"SHREIK!" The Pokémon screamed again. This time the clouds in the sky went from a bright white to a dull grey and out of them, it began to furiously blizzard.

Back with the convoy, they had droven up to a triple fork in the road. The road ahead froze solid while the outgoing road on the right was not.

"Heads up, we're taking a detour." The head driver said through the radio comms.

"Understood" Cynthia said into her borrowed radio. She followed suit and turned the car right. Chance, who was sitting up in his seat, didn't even noticed. He was focused on his friends when he saw it come back...

"QUESS! The Shadow is Back!" Chance shouted through the comms.

"What?!" Quess said looking behind himself to see the shadow in the clouds...and he got his wish.

The shadow shrunk for a breif second before disapearing entirely. The Ice/Dragon type, Kyurem, smashed out of the clouds and aimed itself at Quess without warning. With no time to react Quess and Masterpyro could only look up at the beast as it outstretched its huge talon like feet and its small arms, wrapping quess and Masterpyro in them, it grabbed the trainer and his Pokémon and effortlessly threw them out of the air, sending them plummeting to the ground.

"QUESS!" Chance yelled out loud, causing Cynthia to flinch.

"What's going on?" Cynthia shouted, looking into and adjusting her rear view mirror. Eventually she found out what the commotion was about. *gasp* "I don't believe it...it's Kyurem." She silently revelated.

"Its what?!" Chance called out, remembering Hera yell that same name.

"Kyurem, the legendary ice/Dragon type Pokémon!"

Chance looked back up at it and saw the boundary Pokemon thrashing wildly in the air, searching for it's first kill.


	11. Chapter 10: The Storm

The legendary Pokémon looked around wildly for its target.

Hera and Zeus both looked back to see the beast notice them.

"Oh no." She said, a trail of urine streaming from her and disbursing into the air.

Zeus dove down, not towards the convoy but away from it. Hera wasted no time following. The both of them were scared past the point of reason. They had, had enough and abandoned their posts.

"Hera! Zeus! Where are you going?" Chance asked them using his aura. There was no response. They both left far away from the convoy and far out of Chance's comm channel.

"Darn it. Looks like we're all that's left." Chance informed cynthia. "Get that garchomp of yours ready."

"No point. Its part ice, part dragon. It'd destroy Garchomp with one hit.

"But your Garchomp is fast! We could outspeed it. Besides, dragons hurt dragons." Chance reminded her.

Kyurem had finally decieded on it's next target.

"There." Kyurem said simply diving down. As it swooped down, huge ice shards started to form around the air, they began to form into speartip shaps.

"What's it doing?" Chance asked?

Cynthia glanced into the mirror and saw the attack.

"That's glaciate!" Cynthia said. "It's signature move!"

"That doesn't look too friendly!" Chance said.

"Shatter." Kyurem said as it launched the ice spears.

"Incoming!" Chance said.

Cynthia swerved out of the way and Looker's car drove past her.

"Looker! Watch out!" She yelled. The ice shard ripped down and slammed it self behind Looker's car.

" Kinda forgot he was here..." Chance said in his head, sweatdropping. Suddenly more ice shards ripped down, slamming and shatterting into the road ahead, forcing Cynthia to swerve the car and Chance to hang on for dear life.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he saw an oncoming ice shard. He was able to analyze the actual situation now. The ice shard was at least 6 ft long. Maybe shorter. "What kind of monster can do this?" He asked himself as he watched a shard slamed into the truck infront of Chance and Cynthia, it shattered and blew apart wiping the truck and its inhabitants out. The debris came tumbling towards the car. Cynthia, skillfully dodged all of it.

"Was that the truck with the orb?" Chance asked.

"No, the other one at the back of the convoy is. We need to keep moving." Cynthia said aloud.

" We can't if we have that thing on our back" chance suggested, grabbing his pokeball from his pokebelt.

" No wait!" Cynthia shouted franticly, her random shout actually shocked Chance and caused him to stop.

"What is it?"

"Do not fight Kyurem, you will not survive."

"If I don't fight it, then we don't survive."

"You don't get it." Cynthia began. "Kyurem is by far the strongest dragontype, it'll tear you to shreds!"

"If its the strongest dragon type then it must have the biggest weaknesses."

"Chance, listen to me, its a legendary!" Cynthia began. "What hope can you possibly have against it? What can you possibly do?!" She exclaimed.

Chance looked down at the 2 pokeballs he had chosen and then back at Kyurem.

"I can try" he said simply before leaping into the air.

"Chance wait!" Cynthia called out.

"Ironhide, Volcarona, let's get this done!" He called out as he pressed the white button on both of their pokeballs. Out of the pokeballs shined a white litte which began to take the form of Chance's Volcarona and Metagross.

"Meta!" Ironhide called out as he levatated, allowing Chance to land on his metal back.

Chance's Valcorona made no noise, but it hovered in the air using it's six wings.

"Whoa!" Chance screamed out as the armored truck,carrying the pass orb came up on them. Ironhide and Valcarona swung out of the way, dodging it.

"*phew* that was close. Chance said looking back on the truck, then turning his head up to look at Kyurem. "Right then, now what to do...being an ice type and a Dragon type it should take some real damage from your meteor mash Ironhide. Problem is, how do we get close enough? Your way too slow and it's not really focused on us."

"Well, you could always have Volcarona quiver dance several times while we defend the convoy." Ironhide said through communication via Chance's aura channel.

"True. Good call. We'll distract Kyurem, Volcarona I need you to quiver dance until you can't anymore."

Volcarona nodded and immediately began to hover and dance in the air.

"Ok, let's go." Chance said grabbin Volcarona and putting him on his own back. Volcarona immediately clung to chance's back while still building up power via the quiver dance.

Ironhide wisked Chance and himself toward the convoy and in the line of sight of the legendary Polemon.

Kyurem sought out the Pass orb with more predjudice than before. He knew that the orb had to be protected but his initial though was to destroy the armored trucks. However, his instincts were getting the better of him. He wanted to rip apart every last one of the humans below. So he did just that. He sets his sights on the first car in the Convoy. Looker's Crown Victoria.

Inside the car, looker was frantic, because of Kyurem's very presense there. He had CV radio in one hand and the wheel in the other.

"Chief! We need serious back up!" He cried out.

"What's the emergency?" The chief responded.

"Theirs something big trailing us. Some kind of dragon type! We need heavy resistance! If we don't get it..."

"How far are you from the city?" The Chief said, cutting Looker off.

"Not far. The spiral entrance to the Sky arrow bridge is just up ahead."

"Good, I'll call for a rendevouz to meet you at the end of the bridge, they'll cover your convoy."

"Not to rush you sir, but please hurry it up. Or there may not be a convoy left to cover!"

Kyurem dives down for the convoy and fires it's Ice beam at all 3 remaining cars as they entered the spiral junction leading to the bridge.

Cynthia and the Armored Truck were able to dodge, but Looker wasn't so lucky. The roof of his car was instantly frozen.

"Looker! Are you alright!?" Cynthia called out into the radio. She had seen it hit is car and she feared the worst.

Looker franticly picked up the radio. "Yeah, just a little chilly in here." Looker re-assured her. "Nice to see you still care about me." He said sarcasticly.

Cynthia stayed quiet, her face slightly red from that fact. She did still care about Looker, but she'd never admit that to him. "*sigh*" she started. "Just stay alive."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He replied.

"We can't keep going like this, what's the pla-whoa!" Cynthia was cut off as she saw Kyurem swoop over head. She watched as Kyurem swung back around for another run.

"Its coming back around." She said.

"Can't you counter it?" Looker asked.

"No. It'd just over power anything I throw at it!"

Kyurem waited for the cars to get topside again, as it expected, they did and continued down the straight at great speeds.

"Now's the time." Kyurem said as it formed it's Glaciate again. This time it planned not to miss a single target.

"Here it comes!"

Kyurem fired the ice spears at the convoy. It looked like the end for them all when Chance flew in on top of Ironhide and stood in the way.

"Chance?!" Both Cynthia and Looker shouted in complete shock...and regret. "Get out of there!" Cynthia continued.

Chance Ignored Cynthia and created a huge aura shield, much to everyone's surprise, it was just dense enough to block all of the spears indefinately as the convoy passed under Chance.

Kyurem looked at Chance, surprised.

"Interesting...I know that Aura signature." It said aloud as it floated in mid-air, gaze fixed on the human.

"So you're not mindless...why are you doing this?" Chance asked the Dragon/ice type.

"To become whole once more." Kyurem responded.

"How? How can this help you become whole?"

"Your feeble mind could never fathom the complexities of my existance."

"Even so, is this really a good way to go about this? You're hurting innocent people!"

"IT IS THE ONLY WAY!" Kyurem yelled at Chance before firing a Dragon pulse at Chance.

"Whoa!" Chance said putting up an aura shield. However, once the dragon pulse connected the Aura shield shattered. Sending Chance and the Valcorona on his back flying off of Metagross.

"Waaahhh!" Chance yelled as he flew.

Vocarona stopped quiver dancing and angled it's wings upward. The aerodynamicas caused the both of them to flip over and made Chance land on one hand and knee. He looked up at the Ice dragon.

"So, that's the way its gonna be huh? He said to himself. "Very well then, Ironhide! Psychic!

Ironhide's body glowed a faint pink outline, that same outline engulfed Kyurem and gripped him tightly.

"Grah!" Kyurem wailed.

Ironhide then threw Kyurem away as if he were a rag doll. However, this barely phased Kyurem, as it glided down and flies back off towards the Convoy.

Immediately Chance ran upto and jumped up on Ironhide's back. "Let's go Ironhide!" He commanded the steel type.

While clinging to Chance's back, Volcarona tapped Chance on his shoulder. He read it as a sign that he was done. "You're done huh? Good. We'll need that firepower." Chance responded. "You ready boss?" He said as he picked up the Boss' pokeball from his pokebelt as the flew off on Ironhide.

Kyurem soared through the air. Aiming after the armored truck it fired an Ice beam of murderous intent. Chance knew there was nothing he could do about the beam, Ironhide was too slow and Kyurem was too far ahead to hit with a Fiery dance attack or even his own Aura sphere. All he could do was watch, wait and plan defensive positions simultaneously with Ironhide, as the beam ripped through the air at the truck.

The beam no farther than 3 ft from the truck when a full power fireblast attack countered it and melted it away. Chance and Kyurem both looked up to see that the blast had come from an orange Pokémon. A Charizard. And on the Charizard. Sat Quess. Masterpyro and Quess were back in the fight.

"Quess?!" Chance said, happily, with his aura.

"You didn't think you'd have all the fun did you?" He responded.

Masterpyro helped add to his statement by unleashing a mighty roar.

Chance, happy to see both of them, answered his question." You know something." He started. "I kinda did." He said glaring at Cynthia's car. "She was so willing to protect the orb she'd let the entire Convoy die?" he thought to himself. "Hera was right, She isn't who she appears to be...


	12. Chapter 11: Chaos will rise

Chapter 11: chaos will rise

" Well come on!" Quess said aloud. " Let's see how good you are, against someone who can fight back!"

"ROAR!"

Quess and Masterpyro dove for Kyurem, flying into him at speeds well over 200mph, sending the three of them flying away as the convoy had come up on the bridge leading into Castelia.

Masterpyro ripped and clawed at Kyurem's back. All three of them SLAMMED into the ground by the bridge. Quess was thrown against Masterpyro's back, Masterpyro was thrown against Kyurem's back. Kyurem on the other hand, stood tall. Unphased by their fall, he stood on his hind legs and small claws.

"What the?" Quess stated.

"RAH!" Kyurem lunged up, throwing Masterpyro and Quess off.

"WARhG!" Quess screamed as he was suddenly flung, holding onto Masterpyro for dear life.

"AWAY WITH YOU!" Kyurem shouted, charging his dragon pulse attack.

" Oh no." Quess said as Masterpyro braced itself for te hit.

Kyurem was about to launch the attack when Ironhide flew into Kyurem, slamming him right in the head with a super effective Meteor Mash attack, pinning him down to the ground.

"WRAAARGHH!" Kyurem roared in pain.

In that split second, Chance and Volcarona leapt into action. Chance leapt up and fired an Aura sphere.

"WRAOAH!" Kyurem screamed in more pain as the attack hit!.

Chance, still in the air, sent out The Boss (who was itching to fight the Ice/Dragon.)

The Boss dove down with leaf bladed and stabbed into Kyurem's neck.

"RAH!" Kyurem roared in pain.

Chance, not wasting a single moment in bringing Kyurem down, charged another aura sphere and was about to launch it when...

"GET THAT PUTRID AURA AWAY FROM ME!" Kyurem shouted going into a fit of rage, flinging Ironhide and The Boss off of his's head. It then charged up glaciate and launched it at Chance.

Chance evaded the spears with much dificulty as they were drawn to his own body heat. As he was moving he placed a cold aura field around himself.

"Volcarona! NOW!" He commanded. "Use Fiery Dance!"

Suddenly, Volcarona glowed with the intensity of the sun, blinding everyone, including Kyurem. In a moment of absolute glory, Volcarona launched all of it's energy out at Kyurem!

"Get to me!" Chance called out to Quess and Masterpyro. They wasted no time in heeding that warning as they both very well knew what Volcarona could do with this level of power. Quess, Masterpyro, The Boss and Ironhide all stood behind Chance as Chance put up a very dense aura wall. Big, and strong enough to protect them from the power of Volcarona.

And power it was...

The Star-hot flames completely scorched Kyurem and the surrounding area. Melting everything, even slightly melting parts of the bridge. Volcarona held nothing back because Chance asked him not to. He knew that if they held anything back, they would all die.

(With the Convoy)

The convoy makes it across the bridge, meeting up with the check point at the checkpoint armed guards, trained Growlithes and defense turrets stand pointed at the bridge straight, ready to defend their cargo from anything that comes their way in response to the sun like glow and unbearable heat emminating from the other side of the Bridge.

Their commander stopped the convoy from rolling on through and walked up to looker's car. Looker rolled down the window and percieved to talk to the man.

"Detective Thomas J. Gatsby, designation "Looker"?"

"Looker nodded."

"We've been expecting you, the streets are clear follow the path to the Castelia vault." The commander told him.

"Ok, Looker said." He was right about to roll up his window, when.

"We got movement, Left side! Its in the water and moving fast."

Looker looks to his right and sees a figure rushing through the water to the bridge.

"Everyone! Fingers to the trigger!" Th commander yelled.

The object was now a good 40ft from the bridge and closing. Everyone on the bridge had shifter rifles that way, growlithes had their flamethrowers at the ready.

The item was closing in. It had gone underneath the bridge when...it vanished.

"I've lost visual." One of the soldiers yelled.

"Keep scanning, nothing that big could be gone so quick." The commander reminded them.

"Commander, let us through!" Cynthia demanded at the back of the convoy much to Looker's horror. Only high ranking officers like he and the commander could communicate, its standard protocol.

"Ma'am just following protocol." He responded polietly while simultaneously throwing the "speaking" protocol out the window.

"You don't understand! Its coming up! I can sense it!" Sure enough, bursting out of the water in a water twister of beauty a beast emerged. At first Cynthia thought it was a normal Lugia...but two things quickly dispelled that thought. 1. It's aura was wicked and impure. And 2. It wasn't the same color as a lugia. It had black feathers instead of white ones the blue on it's body was a raw purple and it's eyes were blood red.

Whatever she was looking at, it was definatly not a normal Lugia.

"What a Lugia?!" Looker said as he saw the beast emerge.

"No!" Cynthia said moving up closer to the head of the group. "That's no Lugia."

"What's that on it's back?" Looker said, geting out of his car.

"Aura. A black, impure, mass of aura, with something inside it..." Cynthia responded as she got out her own car with Garchomp's pokeball in hand, the entire time evaluating her next move.

"Whatever is in it, has to go." Looker said grabbing his own pokeball.

Cynthia said, pressing the button on her pokeball when suddenly...

"Open fire!" The commander shouted, shocking both Looker and Cynthia.

Almost immediately, all the rifles and turrets the men we're holding went off, every man with a gun was firing at it. Even the Growlithe had unleashed their combined flamethrowers at the Lugia.

The Shadow lugia scoffed at them. It flapped it's wings once and created a purple twister that knocked everyone down and sent debris, crates and even the armored truck flipping from its power.

After the attack seceeded, the black aura on Shadow Lugia's back dispelled itself and out of it a figure emerged. A man.

"So, this is all that stands between me and my dream eh?" The man said.

Upon hearing his voice, Cynthia shot up to her feet. She opposed them both.

"Come now, will you be the first of the many that will try to stop me? Sinnoh Champion?"

Cynthia wasted no words on him.

Looker got up and saw Cynthia about to challenge the lugia. He, rightfully, thought she was crazy.

"Cynthia, no wait!" He cried out to her, to no avail of course. She immediately called out her Garchomp. "Garchomp Dragon claw!" She commanded, her Garchomp leapt up at the shadow lugia with no hesitation. He'd been waiting to fight ever since Kyurem first showed up. With its claw brimming with energy it lunged at Shadow lugia, prepared for the Kill.

The Evil Lugia covered itself with it's massive wings, blocking the strike.

" Dragon pulse!" Cynthia commanded, her plan working perfectly.

Garchomp, using lugia's wings to propel himself, flipped into the air over lugia's head, where the rider was vulnerable...

"Now!" Garchomp opened it's mouth and fired a bluish pulse beam. Directly at lugia's trainer, the trainer noticed this, but didn't move or even care...the blast was a direct hit and generated a huge cloud of smoke. Garchomp swooped away from the smoke, around and down back next to his trainer. Both of them looked up at the cloud, knowing that the dragon pulse couldn't have defeated them easily, they planned there next move. However, they weren't prepared for what happened next.

The cloud settled and disbersed, to their surprise, the Shadow Lugia's trainer was completely fine.

"Not a single scratch..." Cynthia said.

"Grrr." Garchomp growled in anger.

"If that's truely all you Champions can do, then all my years of planning will have been overkill for you."

"Just, what are you?!" Cynthia asked the trainer.

"I am the precursor, the bringer of the storm that will cleanse this planet. I am Solaris, leader of Team Chaos!" The man exclaimed.

"Team Chaos?" Looker repeated in disbelief.

"We will rain down chaos on all who oppose our one true god. Archaos..."

"So then my suspiscions were correct, your going to use the pass orb to revive Archaos." Cynthia said, standing firm.

"What you lack in power, you make up for in intelligence, you are correct, that is our goal." Solaris stated smuggly.

"In that case, its my duty to stop you!" Cynthia said with confidence.

"What? Cynthia! No!" Looker shouted. Again, to no avail.

"Try as you might, you'll just end up dying. There is no point in resistance. Just surrender and fade into chaos." Solaris said, raising his hand to give Shadow Lugia the order to attack.

"Not happening! Garchomp, use sandstorm!"

Garchomp gave a massive roar and let loose a sand storm that covered the entire bridge. Looker shielded his eyes from the sand. Visibility was zero, nothing could be seen. "How can she fight in this?" Looker asked himself before suddenly being grabbed by Cynthia and dragged to cover.

"Please." Solaris scoffed. "Lugia, Shadow storm."

"SCREAA!" Lugia screeched and fired off a purple and black tornado. The attack dispelled the sandstorm and threw cars out of the way, causing them to slam into unconcious soldiers, barricades and each other. Simply put, the storm created a mess. And Shadow Lugia disbersed it quickly, knowing solaris would want to strike quickly. However, when it subsided, Looker, Cynthia and Garchomp were no where to be found.

"Hmph." Solaris scoffed as Shadow lugia lowered them to the bridge.

Solaris dismounted the lugia and proceeded to the armored truck he knew the orb was in.

Elsewhere, both cynthia and Looker were hiding behind some toppled cars. Cynthia had the orb in hand.

"Cynthia, what are we waiting for? We should leave." Looker advised.

"Shh." Cynthia responded.

"No!" Looker whisper-yelled. "Listen to me, that thing is strong, and Solaris is obviously stronger. We need to leave with the orb so they can't have it.

"Your right..." Cynthia started.

"Thank you!" Looker reveled in his, seeming victory over their argument.

"...Solaris is powerful. His aura may not be nearly as dense as Chance's but it's refined. He's used it to a far better extent than Chance." Cynthia started.

"What's does that matter?"

"Any person who can use aura to such an extent AND has plans for world conquest is a direct threat and needs to be taken out now!"

"You're wrong. I don't want conquest..." Solaris said aloud to Cynthia and Looker's horror.

"Move." Cynthia said low.

"What?" Looker asked.

"MOVE!" Cynthia shouted as she tackled him out of the way, the car they were hiding behind was blasted off of the bridge. Cynthia, who was on top of Looker, looked up to see the blast come from Solaris' hand.

"I want genocide." Solaris cackled with a wicked grin. "And to achieve it, I'll need that pass orb."

Cynthia held the orb even closer. "You are not getting this pass orb!"

"Shame." Solaris started. "I was really hoping you could survive long enough to see the chaos. It will be spectacular you know. Cities crumbling, storms striking, people dieing, and children crying. The smell of charred flesh and dead bodies. All of it, set in motion by the hammer of chaos...

"You know we won't let you do any of that." Looker stated, trying to stand tall.

"Yes you will. You don't have a choice." Solaris said extending his arm giving Shadow lugia the signal to launch another Shadow Blast at the two heroes.

"On no you don't!" Cynthia said as she pointed at the shadow lugia. "Garchomp, Dragon claw!"

Suddenly Cynthia's Garchomp dropped from the top of the bridge, power filled claw unsheathed and at the ready. This was all apart of cynthia's excellent strategy. The Sandstorm was used to boost Garchomp's speed and propel him to a place where he could set up an ambush, Garchomp had chosen the most discrete place he could think of. He had been up there since the Sandstorm was dispersed and was waiting for the opening. ...unfortunately for him, Solaris knew all along.

Solaris swung around and launched an aura whip at Garchomp. The whip formed into a giant aura hand, grabbing Garchomp out of the air.

"Accept Judgement!" Solaris commanded as he pulled Garchomp toward him, but ever so slightly. He wasn't trying to bring Garchomp in for the kill, he was merely trying to line up a shot.

"Grah!" Garchomp yelped in pain as he was yanked infront of Shadow Lugia.

"No!" Cynthia cried out as she watched Shadow lugia open it's mouth and fire a Shadow Blast. The attack hit Garchomp head on. Wiping out Solaris' aura and completely incinerating Garchomp. Garchomp was sent flying toward Cynthia. Cynthia, however...was frozen.

"G-garchomp..." She stuttered in disbelief. She could sense no traces of aura eminating from Garchomp...he was gone.

"Get down!" Looker commanded, as he pushed Cynthia and the orb out of the way.

Both of them hit the floor as the flaming mass that was Garchomp flew past them and slammed into a car, becoming cratored in it.

Looker looked back at Garchomp. He wasn't moving. "Cynthia..." Looker called sofltly to Cynthia but got no answer. He turned to her and, to his surprise, saw Cynthia just laying there. "Cynthia..." He started. He reached out to touch her and then stopped when he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time...her crying. Cynthia actually began to sob softly as she lay their. Her one true friend...was gone.

Looker felt absolutely useless. This wasn't like years ago. Where he could stop her from crying, where he could comfort her...this was different. Now, he could only watch as she cried her heart out. He knew, that she was broken. And Solaris was the one who broke her.

"Sad, isn't it?" Solaris said, watching the scene from where he stood. "Watching your friends die. Your family suffer, and not being able to do anything for them.

Looker looked at Cynthia, she had no reaction to this...she really was finished. He then looked back at Solaris, who had now started to slowly walk towards them. With the sight of that bastard walking toward them Looker became enraged.

"Stay down cynthia. Looker whispered to her." You've done a great job already." However, like everything else at this point, his words had no effect on her. Saddened, and even angrier, Looker got to his feet and stood between cynthia and Solaris.

"Come now, you're going to stand against me now?" Solaris taunted him.

"No, I'm going to kill you." Looker said simply as he drew his gun and proceeded to empty the mag, firing all of his bullets at Solaris.

"Hahaha. Stupid mortal." Solaris said as he kept walking, bullets bouncing off of him an richocheting everywhere.

"What?" Looker said in surprise. "Why won't you die!?" He shouted as he still fired bullets.

"Because..." Solaris started. "I cannot."

Looker was horrified at his response and as a result of his fear, he fired faster...it didn't change anything. Bullets still bounced off of Solaris like they were made of rubber and his skin, of steel. This kept up until a sickening sound eminated from the gun.

*click*

Looker pulled the trigger again.

*click*

And again.

*click*

And again, and again, and again.

*click* *click* *click*

The gun was empty, and Solaris was witin 5 feet of Looker now.

"Out, are we?" Solaris taunted.

"Determined, Looker threw the gun away and reached for his Pokémon belt. Solaris didn't allow this. He fired an aura whip at Looker and grabbed the hand he was going to use.

"Gah. Let go!" Looker commander Solaris.

Instead of listening to the detective, Solaris yanked Looker toward himself and in his other hand he formed an Aura sword. And with the sword, he thrust it into Looker's abdomen.

"Ugh..." Was all Looker was able to let out.

" Hurts, doesn't it?" Solaris taunted.

Looker balled his hand into a fist.

"I'll...k-kill...you!" He shouted launching a punch at Solaris.

Solaris stopped this by simply twisting the sword embedded in Looker.

"Gaaahhhh!" Looker screamed in pain as Solaris twisted the sword and further thrust it into his side.

" Don't worry. I purposely missed all vital signs, you'll survive long enough for Chance and Quess to come and retrieve you." Solaris said to his face.

"How does he know Quess and Chance?" Looker thought to himself as Solaris brought Looker in closer.

"There's a storm coming Mr Levine..." Solaris whispered.

" How does he know my real name?"

"...And you will all be swept up in it." Solaris said as he put his hand on looker's chest. " You will all be lost in the eye of the storm, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He whispered.

Then, Looker was suddenly blasted back by a force palm from Solaris. The force of the attack ripped the sword from Looker, causing his body to squirt blood out as he flew back. Looker slammed into the ground, hard, just short of where Garchomp lay.

"Gaaahhhh..." Looker managed to get out, spitting blood out simultaneously. His ribs were broken, blood was gushing out. He was done..."Where's our back up?" Looker thought to himself.

(Back with Chance and Quess.)

Volcarona kept up it's firey dance attack for a couple more minutes. The heat from the attack was starting to melt the aura shield Chance had put between them. If Volcarona continued for another 5 minutes, he and Quess would both be incinerated. Knowing this, Chance refused to give Volcarona the order to stop. He knew that if Kyurem was half as powerful as Cynthia said he was, then he'd need all the power he could get to defeat it. And what's better than the harnessed power of the Sun in a Quiver dance boosted body? Nothing. That's what.

Eventually though, Volcarona's body heat had died down and so did the the flames from his body. In fact, Volcarona's aura pressure dropped signifigantly as well.

"Oh no." Chance said.

"What?" Quess asked.

Suddenly Volcarona collapsed from the air.

Chance instantly dropped the aura shield and sprinted after him, immediatly feeling the intense heat from Volcarona's attack.

"Chance wait!" Quess called out to him, but to no avail. Chance was gone.

He leapt up into the air, arms outstretched and covered in aura, and caught his beloved burning Pokémon.

"Volacrona! Are you alright?"

"Vol..." Volcarona managed to say.

"Ugh, I'm sorry buddy. I pushed you too hard." Chance said before looking up at the inferno where Kyurem once stood.

"But it paid off, you deserve a good rest." Chance pulled out his pokeball and called Volcarona back.

Masterpyro, who was giving quess a ride on his back due to the heat of the ground, walked in to evaluate the scene as well.

"You right about that, Volcarona did one hell of a job." Quess said hinting towards the once green grass, now charred earth and trees turned to ashes before them.

"Yeah, he did...but was it enough?" Chance asked Quess and himself.

Both brothers looked intently into the fire only for the unthinkable to happen. The flames faded away in a matter of seconds revealing Kyurem's charred body. The temperature dropped in an instant. Kyurem opened it's eyes and got to its feet once more.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Quess remarked.

"Get ready!" Chance said sending the excess aura in his feet to his hands and turning them into swords.

Kyurem lugged its large head up into the air roaring once more.

"SHRIElK!"

The sky turned from deep black to vast white in an instant.

Kyurem then lowered it's head, ready to lunge at the brothers.

"This is it!" Chance warned.

Kyurem lunged forward, and then suddenly dropped to the ground, defeated.

"Ughhh." It groaned in pain.

Both Chance and Quess looked at Kyurem intently.

"Is. Is he..." Quess started.

"Dead?" Chance finished.

"Yeah."

"No, I still feel his aura leaking from his body. He's definitly still alive, just unconcious from the heat.

"Wow...well, do we capture it?" Quess asked anxiously.

"No. We can't."

"Why not? We could use him on our team." Quess pointed out.

"Because, our extra Pokeballs are all with our bags at the hotel."

Quess sweatdropped at this.

"Oh, right." He said, remembering that fact.

"Besides..." Chance began walking up to Kyurem.

"...I want to know why kyurem's been doing these things. What's so special about that orb?"

"Shouldn't we find Hera and Zeus first?" Quess asked causing chance to stop in his tracks.

"*sigh* your right." He said. "I'll scan for their aura's." He said, closing his eyes when suddenly they shot open and he gasped.

"What?"

" The bridge. 5 of them. Cynthia, her Garchomp, Looker and 2 very evil things."

"How are they doing up there?" Quess asked.

"Bad." He said simply, "very bad. Cynthia's garchomp and Looker both have low aura. They're dying, slowly..."

"So then, let's go!" Quess said, Masterpyro's wings unfurled and ready for take off.

"Wait!" Chance shouted, causing them to wait.

" The two with evil Aura. One of them has aura that is far more potent then my own, I'll deal with him. The other is a big Pokémon..."

"You always get the fun." Quess said before Masterpyro took off.

"Guess Hera and Zeus will have to wait..." He said as he returned Ironhide and The Boss and then leapt up to the bridge.

Now, back on the bridge, Solaris turned his attention to the orb, which was a few feet from Cynthia. With Looker and Garchomp incapacitated, he was looking quite smug as he slowly walked towards it.

" Everything I've ever worked for is finally within my grasp." He said, drawing closer to her.

Looker, still alive, looked over at Solaris. He saw he was getting close. "Cyn-gah!" He started, but the pain stopped him. "Cyn...thia. He fought through the pain to say. The pain really was excruciating, but he knew she had to survive...he wanted her to. So, he took a deep, painful, breath and yelled, "CYNTHIA!"

The sound of looker's voice shocked her into getting up to her hands and knees. She spun her tear soaked head around and saw Looker in his horrible condition. "Look-er." She barely said loud enough for Looker to hear. She was already broken, seeing Looker in that state seriously made her, briefly, contemplate suicide.

Looker took another deep breath. "THE ORB!" He yelled again, increasing the blood flow from his wound.

Cynthia spun her head around again and saw the pass orb. "The orb." She said with a dead expression.

Looker saw that she wasn't going for the orb. Although he hated the idea, he knew what he had to do to get her to act. He took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his impailed lungs. "DON'T LET GARCHOMP DOWN!"

That did it.

Looker's words raced through her head a thousand times per minute. Her thoughts, scrambled. Her pulse, elevated. Her breath, quick. Her mind was now in "flight or fight mode". She had no control of her actions anymore. And, truth be told, that was a good thing.

Cynthia charged Solaris like a mad dog. "What?" He shouted, surprised as she tackled him to the ground. Then her gaze fixed itself on the orb and she leapt off of Solaris and charged for the orb. Upon reaching it, she dove on top of it and secured it. The orb was now in her possesion. Solaris quickly jumped up to his feet and saw Cynthia with the orb.

"Just give up!" He shouted, firing a black aura whip at her. Cynthia saw the aura incoming and she crossed her arms over the orb in a defensive position. The aura wrapped around her and Solaris yanked her towards him sending her flying to him. Once she was close enough, Solaris grabbed her by the neck and choke slammed her into the ground. "GAH!" She screamed in pain. Solaris then began to proceededly punch Cynthia in her head and body, Cynthia reacted by curling into the fetal position. Her own pain was no object, she was concerned for the well being of the Orb. She was determined to make sure nothing bad happened to it.

"Give me that Orb!" Solaris shouted as he continuosly bludgeoned her. "No!" She shouted through all the pain, with each fist she took she let out a yelp.

"Damn it!" Looker said as he was forced to watch this. "Come on!" He shouted in anger as he tried to move his body, but to no avail. It wasn't going anywhere. He did, only what he could. He shut his eyes and prayed, letting a tear escape his eye as he did so.

With each punch, Solaris grew more desperate.

"GIVE ME THE ORB" he shouted as he continued the assualt, hitting her so hard that his own fists were starting to bleed.

"You...are not...getting...this...orb..." Cynthia said. Still defending the orb, but quickly losing conciousness.

Solaris saw this growing weakness and grabbed the orb itself. He tugged on it and she tugged right back, determined to defend the Pass orb with her life. However, despite her efforts, Cynthia was clearly losing the bout. Their tug of war, and Solaris' constant bludgeoning truly pushed her body to it's limit, still she couldn't give up. Too much was on the line. So Cynthia fought back with the only weapon left availible to her...her teeth. She bit down on Solaris' hand, hard.

"OW!" Solaris yelped in pain. "Get off!" He yelled further punching her in her head repeatedly. Dispite all of this, she refused to let go.

She could taste the blood dripping from his hand as she bit further and further into Solaris' hand...making him angrier and angrier...to her own dismay.

"Enough of this!" Solaris shouted, finally sick of her resistance. He deployed a black aura blade and thrusted it into one of her arms.

"AHHH" Cynthia screamed, letting go of Solaris' hand. Solaris then put his Boot in Cynthia's face and kicked it down, slamming and pinning her head to the ground and forcing her to let go of the Pass orb.

"Cynthia!" Looker shouted, to no avail as Cynthia could not move and was semi-unconcious. She was done.

Solaris held the orb under his arm and turned his head to his bleeding hand. The wound was deep and very painful. Enraged, Solaris turned back towards the downed Cynthia, who looked back at him with eyes half open, her nose bled from the kick to the face and she had bruises all over her head.

"I had planned for you to live so that you may view first hand the destruction of this race." Solaris began. "But you've actually managed to piss me off. And as such, I feel like I deserve retribution." Aura began gathering in Solaris' right hand, the hand that was bitten, and healing it completely leaving small trails of steam where the wound had been. Solaris then raised that same hand, with all of it's aura in it, and formed a swirling black Aura sphere.

"No! Please, take me instead! I'm the one you want to kill! This was all of my idea!" Looker Begged Solaris Sincerely.

" This may have been your idea, but this was never your duty. It was hers, and as such she shall be judged accordingly." Solaris said without a hint of emotion.

"NO! Solaris stop!"

" Good bye Sinnoh Champion!" Solaris shouted, aiming the aura sphere down, at her head and launching it into Cynthia creating a huge explosion.

"NO!" Looker yelled in pain. "I'll kill you!"

Smoke from the blast now covered the area. Solaris stood upright and looked further into it. " It's about time you showed up..." He began.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and the spot where solaris shot the sphere was now just a crater. Cynthia's body was no where to be found.

"What?" Looker asked, flabbergasted. He knew that, even though the blast was strong, it wouldn't be enough to actually disintegrate her and her clothes, so where had she gone? Looker quiclkly looked back at Cynthia's Garchomp and saw that it was still where the Shadow Lugia had blasted it. He quickly spun his head around and looked at the disappearing smoke hard.

The Smoke dissolved further to reveal a teenager with a green sleeveless shirt, blacks pants with a green Pokémon symbol and black shoes with green highlights. The teen stood on one knee and in his arms rested Cynthia. Chance had entered the game.

"Cha-nce..." Cynthia barely made out.

"Sorry I'm so late, but Heroes are always late to the scene aren't they?." He said with a smile, trying to make cynthia feel better. And she did, she smiled right back. Chance then gently placed Cynthia down upright against some rubble, he then touched her bloody arm and transfered his aura to it, healing it to a full recovery so she wouldn't bleed out.

"Just what I'd expect from the Sinnoh champ." Chance started. "You held him off for a long time, but now it's my turn to deal with him. You can rest easy now. "

Cynthia sighed a breath of relief, "Chance, thank you." She said, her eyes shut.

Chance got up from her and turned to face Solaris. "Oh, one more thing." He said turning his head back to Cynthia. "Garchomp, he's still alive."

Cynthia's eyes shot open and her face lit up.

"His aura is ridiculously low, but he's still alive." Chance said, again smiling.

"Chance..." Cynthia started before she began to cry.

"Don't bother." Chance started. "You already thanked me." He said, turning his head towards Solaris.

Cynthia heeded Chance's words and smiled a warm smile at him. "So the legends are true then..." She said to herself.

Chance looked at Solaris with eyes that could kill.

"Who are you?" He asked Solaris, coldly.

"My name is Solaris, and I'm the leader of Team Chaos." Solaris answered simply.

"Might I ask, why the hell your hurting my friends?" Chance asked, hands balled into fists.

"For this beauty." He said, holding up the Pass orb.

" You killed 30 people and almost killed Looker and Cynthia for that? Why do you need it so badly?"

"In time, you'll see." He said with a smug grin.

" How about, that time come NOW!" Chance said charging at Solaris at super human speed, much to Looker and Cynthia's surprise.

"He's fast." Looker stated.

Once chance reached Solaris, he through a punch with enough force to shatter steel and, much to his own surprise, Solaris caught it. The very force of his catching chance's punch resulted in part of the bridge being blown clear off.

"What the?!" He managed to get out.

"I must say, your every bit as fast and powerful as I anticipated." Solaris said. " Your aura supercedes my own, however..." He said, letting go of Chance's fist ang grabbing his arm, pulling him closer. He then deployed an Aura sword that shot straight through Chance's shoulder.

"Gah!" He shouted in pain. "Why couldn't I sense he was going to deploy that? It happened so quickly..." He thought to himself.

"I've had far more time to perfect mine..." He said, finishing his statement.

Chance put his foot up on Solaris' knee and propelled them away from each other while doing a back flip.

Solaris skidded to a complete stop while Chance landed on his good hand and one knee. Then immediately covered up his wound. "His aura can actually pierce the body..." Chance thought to himself. "Now!" He commanded through the aura channels.

Suddenly, The boss came flying through the air, Brick break fully in motion and aimed at Solaris. Solaris side stepped out of the way. The Boss then switched to his signature arm mounted leaf blades and continued to hack and slash at Solaris as Solaris kept dodging and Dodging. Getting annoyed, Solaris sidestepped the boss, grabbed him by the tail and threw him at Chance.

Mid-air, The Boss used his tail leaves as air breaks and then flipped, using acrobatics, and landed next to Chance.

Quess and Masterpyro flew in and aimed a full power blast burn at shadow Lugia, Shadow Lugia dodged it and grabbed Masterpyro with it's wings and feet. It then proceeded to throw Masterpyro at chance and The Boss. Masterpyro used his wings to glide to a stop next to Chance.

"What's with this guy?" Quess asked Chance using Chance's aura channel.

"I dunno, it's like he can do what the other guy we faced could and listen in on our aura channel.

"I can." Solaris said to both of them, surprising them both.

"Really?" Quess asked. "Then read this! Masterpyro, Blastburn!" Quess commanded.

Masterpyro happily obliged, he fired a hellish super flame blast at Solaris, Solaris simply leapt up to shadow Lugia and landed on his back, to Quess' and Chance's surprise, he had just made a 40 ft jump.

Suddenly, as if things weren't complicated enough, Kyurem flew in and slammed into the side of the Bridge Chance and Quess were on. It charged a glaciate attack when.

"No!" Solaris Commanded Kyurem.

"Why shouldn't I kill him?! He's the enemy!" Kyurem yelled to Solaris, Giaciate shards, at the ready.

"You destroy him, and you ruin the one chance you have to get your body back." Solaris threatened Kyurem.

"His body?" Chance asked.

Kyurem looked at Chance, and back at Solaris. Then he reluctantly withdrew his glaciate spears and backed off.

Solaris then proceeded to take out a pokeball and tap the Pass orb with it, the Pass orb went into the pokeball and flashed three times before being captured.

"WHAT?!" Quess shouted. "How is that possible.?!"

"Pokeballs capture Pokémon by turning them into tiny atoms small enough to fit inside, its not crazy to think that it can't fit other things inside too." Chance explained.

"You should listen to your brother." Solaris started. " He's clearly smarter between the two."

"Oh yeah? You'll be the dumbest of all 3 of us when I rip your brain from your skull and smear it all over the wall!" Quess threatened.

"In due time until next we meet..." Solaris said, Shadow Lugia about to take off.

"Oh no you don't! Boss, Leaf Storm!" Chance commanded out loud as the Boss fires a storm of razor sharp leaves at Solaris and Shadow Lugia. Shadow Lugia countered by firing a full on shadow Blast at it, incinerating all of the leaves "

"Don't fret yet." Solaris started. "I still need 2 more things before I can enact my plan, until then stay alive and even enjoy your lives. Maybe even watch some TV while you can."

"TV?" Chance asked allowed.

"Fairwell for now guardian." Solaris said, encasing himself in black aura as Shadow Lugia flew up and dove into the water. Kyurem aimed itself up and fired a blast of cold air behind it, sending it soaring away.

-silence-

"Well...that was...different." Quess started, getting off of Masterpyro.

"Yeah..." Chance said getting up to his feet and uncovering his arm to see that it had fully healed. "Different..."

As Quess and Chance reveled in their "victory" Garchomp began to open his eyes.

"Gar..." He said, in pain. "chomp" he continued prying himself from the car he was enlodged in. Eventually he got free and immediately collapsed to the floor.

"Garchomp..." he said in more pain as he looked up to survey his surroundings when suddenly he saw Cynthia, his trainer. He knew she was fixated on something, something important. He could see that look of desperation all over her face. That look was all he needed. He pulled himself to his feet, body aching all over, and dragged himself up. Cracking his neck, Garchomp continued to walk over to Cynthia.

Cynthia crawled forward. Her body aching and grieving with every pull.

"Have to...get to...him.!" she grunted in absolute pain before collapsing to the ground.

"Ugh!" she winced in pain.

"What kind of Champion am I when I can't protect anyone?" she mumbled to herself. "I'm hopeless..." she was about ready to give up when she was suddenly approached by a large dark figure. She shifted her eyes to see the creature looming over her. Garchomp had dragged himself from the wreckage and now stood over her. For a moment the two seemed lost. Staring into each others eyes, communicating, not through aura, but through each other's soul. After a while, the both of them finally smiled at each other.

"You're right, it's not over yet." Cynthia stated as she now struggled to her feet.

Eventually, she managed to stand up on her own. Feeling confident, she took a step forward. Then another, stumbling a bit. Then another. On her fourth step she dropped, still very weak from the previous fight. Garchomp sensed this much would happen and lunged towards her, catching her from her fall.

"Thank you, Garchomp"

"Gar" he replied.

The two of them walked forward together, continuing to Cynthia's point of interest...Looker's unconscious body.

Eventually, they reached Looker's body and Cynthia was able to continue on her own.

"L-looker" she began.

*no response*

"Looker?"

*no response*

Cynthia now had tears in her eyes.

"Looker...you idiot...this was never your fight. "

Suddenly Looker opened his eyes.

"Huh? Cynthia?" he said in complete shock.

Suddenly, Cynthia's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"You're ok!" he continued with a happy expression.

Cynthia approached him further, fighting back a smile.

"I thought you were..." Looker was cut off when Cynthia did something unexpected. she straight up slapped him across the face, causing him to spit blood.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain. "What was that for?!"

Cynthia then kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"Huh?...hahaha ." Looker chuckled. " careful, or you'll squeeze what life I have left in me."

"Why are you so stupid?" she said to him. "you could have died."

"Yeah...I know" he said, returning the embrace. "But you could've too. I had to do something..."

"No, you didn't..."she started.

"What do you mean?" Looker asked.

Cynthia let go of the embrace and turned to see what Chance and Quess were doing. They were checking their pokedex entry, no doubt trying to learn something about Shadow Lugia or Kyurem...to no avail, as Cynthia knew all too well. So, rather then let them waste their time she decieded to call them over.

"Over here!" she cried out

Chance and Quess turned toward Cynthia and Looker and saw their condition.

"Let's go." Chance said.

"Right" Quess acknowledged.

Both them and their respective Pokemon moved off to Cynthia and Looker.

"Can you help me get Looker up?" Cynthia asked the two younger champions.

"Sure" Chance said as he kneeled down and placed his hand over the wound sending the aura from his arm into the wound.

"There, that should stop the bleeding. But we'll need to get you to a doctor." chance said as he and Quess helped Looker to his feet.

"Thanks."

Looker looked around at the destruction and mayhem.

"This...is awful." He stated.

"Yeah, and something tells me that things will only get worse." Quess added.

"This...this is just a prelude. With that Pass orb, Solaris is going to bring forth a storm of chaos..."Cynthia said.

Chance and Quess turn to Cynthia.

"How do you know that?" Chance asks her.

"Hmm?" she responded.

" How do you know what Solaris is planning to do?" he continued to question her.

Cynthia suddenly changed her mood.

"What do you mean? I don't know what he's planning." she said.

"Yes you do." Chance said.

"Chance." Looker started.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"She knew just what Kyurem was. She knows the function of the pass orb. And she knows what's going to happen next. Don't you Cynthia?" Chance accused her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know anything!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"You know, there is a shift in pressure in someone's aura when they lie...yours has been shifting ever since I met you..." Chance stated.

Cynthia remained quiet.

"Cynthia?" Looker asked Cynthia.

"The Pokémon center is on the main street after getting off the bridge..." Chance started.

"Huh?"

"...both of you, get patched up there then we'll talk more." Chance said, grabbing Ironhide's pokeball. "Come on Quess."

"Where are you going" Looker asked.

"To go find my friends." Chance replied, as he called out Ironhide and got up on his back.

"When I return, I want to know everything Cynthia..." Chance demanded.

Quess mounted Masterpyro and Chance called back The Boss. And together, the two brothers flew off on their pokemon.

As the two flew away, Cynthia held her head down low so her eyes couldn't be seen. Looker noticed this and felt, conflicted. He desperately wanted to know why she was hidding her knowledge...but, telling by her body language, he knew he'd best wait till Chance returned.

"Come on." Cynthia said turning around. "We gotta get you to a hospital. She said, caring nothing of her own injures.

"Uh...right." Looker said as he followed suit.

Garchomp followed close to Cynthia, in fear of her collapsing again. Cynthia knew this all too well, and a part of her actually did want to collapse to the floor and die, because that part of her knew that every single thing Chance just accused her of, was true.


End file.
